Peace of the Devil
by loop2
Summary: yomi just wait till YGGDRASIL ended. All she want is a nice sleep before going to work. however life is not as easy as she expected. she is being thrown into new world and will be known as Evil deity. so she is expected to living calmly without being disturbed- Ohh poor new world residence- they never knew what are they figthting for. fanfic challenge from Velixare
1. prolog

**Peace of the Devil**

 **An Overlord Fanfiction**

Prologue

In southwest of the city E-Rantel, there is a huge plain called Katze plain.

Once, katze plains were a large open plain that was inhabited by people but eventually became battle ground where armies of both Re-Estize kingdom and Baharuth Empire choose to fight their annual wars.

Because high amount of casualties sustained by both sides every year in their annual war, the place become a hot spot for undead creature to spawn.

Now it is nothing more than a large empty plain surrounded by permanent fog that blankets whole area with few old buildings scattered around and in ruin due to numerous fights between the nations as well people fighting countless undead.

The fog surrounds the plains registers as a form of life form. As a result detection magic against undead is useless to use in this area and many people fell due ambush o the undead.

Despite the for blankets the plains all year around for some reason whenever these two countries come to fight, the fog lift up as if welcoming the death that would arrive due the war.

At this moment, Katze Plains once again lift it fog to welcoming the death.

As if it understands that this time the death will be higher, the fog disappears like never exist before.

 **Katze Plain**

"Is this a dream?"

The Kingdom's soldiers muttered to each other, some distance from the inhuman demons. Of course, nobody could answer them. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the scene unfolding before them, and they had lost the power of speech. It was as if their souls had been snatched away.

"Hey, this is a dream, right? I must be dreaming, right?"

"Ahh. This is a fucking nightmare."

The second time the question was asked, some people managed to answer. But their responses carried a hint of wanting to run away from reality.

It was impossible.

They didn't want to believe it.

Thoughts like these spread through the infantry. Even as the lumbering shapes grew steadily larger, even as the inhuman beings approached them, they still did not want to accept that this was reality.

If they were simple monsters, perhaps they might have gathered the courage to raise their weapons. However, the things that had appeared after an army of 70.000 had been slaughtered in an instant could not possibly be simple monsters. It was like watching an advancing hurricane, and nobody could muster up the courage to brave the storm.

The gigantic, yet unnaturally swift beings galloped on their thick stubby legs, charging at incredible speeds.

"Get your spears up!"

A voice rang out.

It came from the mouth of a noble, a shrill, high-pitched scream that was a falsetto born of desperation. His eyes were bloodshot and foam flecked the corners of his mouth.

"Spears up! Get your spears up! _Get your spears up if you want to live!_ "

Although he had already lost his mind from fear and it was hard to understand what he was saying, he was still able to clearly utter the command "Spears up". In retrospect, that was probably the best command he could have given.

Acting on reflex, the soldiers raised and set their spears, forming a braced spear line.

They planted the butts firmly on the ground, so their opponents' speed would only harm themselves when they charged into the hedge of points.

Although this formation was nigh-unbreakable by Imperial knights, the Kingdom soldiers wondered —in some small, detached corner of their minds which still held onto lucidity— what good they could possibly do with the tiny spears they were grasping. Perhaps they thought this was their only chance of salvation.

It was impossible to flee from under the hooves of the creatures that approached with unnatural speed. Even if they ran with all their strength, they would still be trampled into red mush.

Wishing as one that the monsters would not come for them, the soldiers braced their spears and awaited the charge.

The monsters —which should have been very small in the distance— closed the gap with unbelievable speed.

As they grew larger, and the earth began shaking under their thunderous hoofbeats, the soldiers' hearts began pounding madly.

Then, as their hearts felt like they would burst in their chests, the enormous silhouettes appeared before their eyes.

It was like a dump truck smashing into a swarm of rats.

The soldiers of the Kingdom's army raised their spears with trembling hands. But what use were they against the massive, solid bodies of the Dark Young? The spears snapped like toothpicks without so much as scratching their monstrous hides.

The Dark Young trampled the bodies of the Kingdom's soldiers underfoot.

Countless splinters from a multitude of shattered spears flew through the air.

Although they crushed the resistance that did not even count as resistance, the Dark Young of the Black Goat were merciful in their own way.

There was no pain.

There was no time for their victims to suffer before they were squashed flat under the titanic weight of the Dark Young.

The spear-wielding soldiers didn't even have time to realize that the pikes they were holding had been pulverized into splinters. All they saw were black shadows appearing before them.

They screamed and they screamed and they screamed.

Gobbets of meat flew through the air. They had not come from just one or two people, but tens, hundreds of victims. They were trampled by the enormous hooves, and thrown— no, flung away by the waving tentacles.

Be they patricians or plebeians, now they were all the same chunks of bloody flesh.

Some of them had family in their villages. Some had friends left behind. Some had people waiting for them. Once their unrecognizable corpses were ground into the mud, none of that mattered any more.

To everyone, the Dark Young gave the same, equal treatment — death.

They crushed countless humans underfoot with their hooves until they were satisfied by the bloodshed, but even then they had no intention of stopping.

The Dark Young of the Black Goat began to run.

They ran on. They would not stop while in the middle of the Kingdom's forces.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Abbaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Stoooooooooooooop!"

"Save meeeeeeeeeee!'

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

The screams rose up every time the hooves came down. It mixed with the wet pulping sound of the bodies mangled under the mighty hooves of the Dark Young, and their thick, meaty tentacles flailed around in a wild, playful manner that sent human bodies flying with sickening _crack_ s.

A sound never heard before went on and on without end.

Trampled.

What better word was there to describe this scene?

Several people desperately thrust their pikes forward. The Dark Young, whose bodies were massive and who had no intention to evade the attacks, were hit solidly by the points. However, the pikes could not pierce deeply enough to cause harm to their slab-like bodies. It was as though iron-hard muscles had been sheathed by thick, rubbery skin.

Without mocking their futile resistance, the Dark Young advanced single-mindedly.

Before the soldiers realized that their fatal resolve was meaningless, the Dark Young had already reached the centermost portion of the Kingdom's army.

"Run away! Run away!"

They heard the shouts from the distance. In response, all the soldiers began to flee. It was exactly like a swarm of spiders scattering in all directions.

But of course, the Dark Young were much faster than human beings.

 _Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat._

The sounds of humans being trampled into a pulp, the sound of meat chunks flying through the air, and the sound of the screaming continued on and on.

One thing that no one realize is somewhere in the carnage, buried underground there is a coffin.

However this coffin is not ordinary coffin.

This coffin actually a world class item- [sacrifice prison]

This coffin will absorb the user life as sacrifice then seal the target for certain amount of time. Amount of time sentence is depending the user and the victim's karma. The stronger the user make the sentence longer- in fact, the more life used as sacrifice also increasing the sentence. After being used, the coffin will automatically buried.

When a player being caught by this item he/she will only see deep black darkness, he/she cant move or hear anything. They must keep online in the darkness to be released.

For example- if a player getting 8 hour sentence, he/she must keep online and wait in the darkness for 8 hours. Of course that player is allowed to log off. So- if that player log off after keep online for 2 hour, next time he/she online he/she still must endure another 6 hours before released.

In YGGDRASIL, a senior player quit the game because he is caught by this coffin and got sentence for 720 hours. After confirming his account delete, the item went back to YGGDRASIL.

There is no doubt that this item is one of the most annoying items in YGGDRASIL.

However there are two methods to decreasing the sentence. The first method is using cash item while the other method is covering the area where the coffin burried with fear, despair and death.

Usually when a YGGDRASIL player being caught by this thing, he/she will log off and tell his/hes friend to come to that area to use some fear inflicting spell, or killing other player/monster.

Unbeknownst for Ainz Ooal Gown that with all death, fear, despair he caused would greatly shortening sentence of the current inhabitant of [sacrifice prison]. Annual war between the kingdom and the empire also shortening the sentence but not as much as what Ainz does.

Slowly, a ripple began to forming in the ground and a coffin emerges from the ground.

The coffin shaped like usual hexagonal coffin with black color with a platinum ornament shaped a woman screaming in agony being binded by chain and pierced by nail. The coffin releasing huge amount of purplish black terrifying aura.

Very huge to make most of people in Katze Plain realize it including a certain elder lich in somewhere.

"Hn... this feeling"

Ainz Ooal Gown suddenly feels very large pressure.

He heard a rumor stating that an Evil god supposedly being sealed here though he didnt know where the exact place.

Back then- after Fluder Paradyne betray the empire to follow him, fluder told him some secret that fluder held

" _one of the evil deity was still alive, however she was sealed in though i dont know where is the exact place. It said she command countless of demon and her domain is the most beautiful castle ever made"_

" _Is that so?"_

" _Not only she's one of the strongest evil deities but also the one with most knowledge"_

 _This caught Ainz interest. From Fluder description, very high chance that she is a player_

" _So who is her name?"_

" _Yomi"_

 **Somewhere in the darkness**

As far I see there is only darkness. No light, no land, no other people. I am the only one here

Beside me there is a hourglass with time that keep decreasing. When the number is 0, I will be released. After I am ended here, my only activity is watching the number decreasing. The current number is…

 _8.764 hour 14 minutes 6 second_

Back then when I briefly ended here- I immediately realize the item that bitch use on me

 _Sacrificial coffin._

How could I realize this? Its because the hourglass and story about a senior player quitting YGGDRASIL is very famous to the point leading this item being hunted. The only benefit for the victim is after sentence ended, this item will become his/her.

That means approximately 1 year till I am released and this item becoming mine.

Now that I think about it back then the time is _1.684.452 hour 0 minutes 0 second_ which meant its nearly 2 century since im here.

Crazy right?

How an ordinary librarian ended with that amount of sentence.

Okay… I lied- sorry

Even its true I'm a librarian but the word _ordinary_ is a huge lie.

I think this is already late for introducing myself but… well

Whatever…

I already abandoned my real name and began to using my game name- even though after some time in the new world I began to using a fake name and for some reason other people keep giving me some weird name or title. Let just call me Yomi.

You might already realize but I am a YGGDRASIL player. I played as a heteromorphic race devil but like most of the heteromorphic player it didn't ended well because some racist.

At first I only play YGGDRASIL game because my doctor said its good for mental health.

After some incident with human racist I decide to join a PK guild to revenge. Unfortunately they seemed have grudge and decide to slaughter whole guild- I mean PK.

Even though that's some bad memories but I still love this game and enjoy it

I falling in love with this game however YGGDRASIL must ended and that is leading me to this new world.

Unfortunately this new world is a lot weaker than YGGDRASIL and because of this (also the fact that I am no longer human) I'm being hated and antagonized by humans no matter how harmless I am.

Because they keep antagonizing me and attacking me, I've been forced to self defense.

What make it worse is I'm also encountering other player who acts hostile to me. Because they also attacking me, I decided to kill them all. After that I've been known as evil god (I wonder how they reach that conclusion)

For better or worse my meeting with certain man change it all. He make me realize how this world works. So I decide to take some land, turn it into my domain so they will never bothering me again.

They should know that nothing good happen if they meet a devil.

How can they didn't know? They were the one who said

"Demon: Those who use violence to bring about destruction.

Devil: Those who use their intelligence to bring about depravity."

I am a devil so I belongs second category.

After I heard that word, I think devil is more dangerous.

Yet rather than leave me alone, they prefer to attack me without reason. So I answer it with war (of course I won- and I got the peace I want).

Then the latest player arrive and being held as a hero.

Because we have same origin, I think maybe we can negotiate but they answer it with a war- and that war resulting me in this prison.

After a long time capable using magic, this magic-less prison really killing me

I cant even stand here- only floating around waiting for the sentence end.

With nothing but a hourglass- after some time, watching the hourglass becoming my habit

After watching the slowly decreased number for quite long, suddenly I feel excited- like a child who got their early birthday present.

Being devil for a quite long time of course I know what that sensation is.

When I calmed down- I found that numbers on the hourglass decreasing a lot.

It didn't happen again after some time.

After that sensation happen for a second time, I decide to have a research.

I want to know how to predict this sensation because this decreasing the sentences a lot.

So I calculate the time- after it happened thrice

This sensation happen each 8000+, it means once a year and it consume 3000-4000 hour.

I decide to call this _**despair reduction**_.

bad naming sense-i know

Why?

All because my race

A _**Devil of Pride**_

this is very useful for a high level player because this race increasing damage against lower level enemies however the damage got weaker if against higher level enemies and didn't have any effect if against same level enemies.

Because I'm a level 100 player, I think no one stronger than me or same level if you are a player.

After arriving in this world, not only can feel other people fear, despair, death that also got me excited-not horny way

So the reason I call this 'despair reduction' because I got same sensation when I see/feel other people fear or despair. And this also lessens my despair.

When I busy with my thought despair reduction happen again

However this is not like before. The usual is pale if compare with this time.

"Run away! Run away!" "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Abbaaaaaaahhhhhh!" "Stoooooooooooooop!" "Save meeeeeeeeeee!' "Noooooooooooooooo!" "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" "Sttooopp iittt!" "I beg you!" "Mother!"

But I can feel the despair

Smells of death

Ahhnn~…. This is really exciting

I cant stop enjoying it

This sensation really drive me crazy

I feel my body tremble in happiness

I feel warm liquid flowing in my cheeks

I feels like being embraced in very warm light

Its very comforting – very calm

"Its – Its a BLISS"

It feels like when you see your lover after separated for years

It feels like when your first child being delivered

Or whatever it is

As I see the hourglass

 _8.764 hour 13 minutes 28 second_

 _8.351 hour 34 minutes 23 second_

 _7.963 hour 45 minutes 11 second_

 _7.566 hour 41 minutes 50 second_

 _7.125 hour 26 minutes 36 second_

 _6.790 hour 37 minutes 47 second_

 _6.321 hour 38 minutes 28 second_

 _5.904 hour 59 minutes 39 second_

 _5.549 hour 27 minutes 19 second_

 _5.158 hour 14 minutes 51 second_

 _4.785 hour 47 minutes 48 second_

 _4.309 hour 46 minutes 07 second_

 _3.985 hour 56 minutes 58 second_

 _3.523 hour 58 minutes 21 second_

 _3.106 hour 47 minutes 38 second_

 _2.710 hour 23 minutes 50 second_

 _2.376 hour 11 minutes 02 second_

 _1.994 hour 09 minutes 33 second_

 _1.534 hour 46 minutes 25 second_

 _1.198 hour 50 minutes0 4 second_

 _905 hour 43 minutes 16 second_

 _509 hour 23 minutes 02 second_

 _124 hour 09 minutes 18 second_

 _0 hour 0 minutes 0 second_

When the count drop to 0

I see hexagonal light in front of me – from the size and shape I think its same as the coffin itself

My body still shaking happiness as I feel the light begin to pulling me

As the light draw closer – my life as devil suddenly flashing inside my mind

I remember it

Its all their fault… those damn humans

Is it my wish is too much?

I didn't ask for huge castle

I didn't ask for large army

I didn't ask for humans Extinction

I didn't ask for world domination

"Ahn…. Right. Its all started at the last day of YGGDRASIL-"

 **To be continued**

Ahh…to think this will took that much of time.

This is fic- challenged by Velixare

Please forgive if there is spelling problem-

I hope you enjoy this fic and please review

A constructive critique is very appreciated

This is Yomi's stat

 **Heteromorphic race**

Name :Yomi

Root of Evil

Job :librarian, evil god

Residence : ?

Alignment :Neutral- chaotic

Karma :-100

 **Racial level**

Imp :15

Devil of Pride :10

Arch devil :10

 **Job level**

Summoner :15

Dark Healer :15

Other :35

total :100

 **Chart ability**

HP :50

MP :90

Phy. Atk :43

Phy. Def:47

Agility :70

Mag. Atk:92

Mag. Def:100

Resistance :80

Special :100

Total :672


	2. Chapter 1

**Peace of the Devil**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Last Assemble part 1**

 **YGGDRASIL** (ユグドラシル _Yugudorashiru_ ) is a DMMO-RPG (Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) which needs an exclusive console to play, which records logs for a week. Though the game is a full virtual reality one, in accordance to physical laws, it does not provide a sense of taste and smell, and has a limited sense of touch. Due to the lack of such technology when the game was developed, facial expressions and artificial intelligence are not supported.

It was a game that a highly-regarded Japanese developer released twelve years ago in the year 2126.

No matter which DMMO-RPG it was compared to, Yggdrasil was a game that offered an immensely high level of freedom to the players.

The number of classes that formed the basis of the game easily topped 2000 when you added up the normal and high-rank classes.

All classes had a maximum level of 15, meaning a player had to have at least 7 classes or more to reach the overall level cap of 100.

Furthermore, you were able to just have a taste of various classes as long as you satisfied this overall condition. Although it was inefficient, it was possible to have 100 level one professions if you wanted.

In other words, it was a system where it was impossible to have completely identical characters unless you intentionally made them so.

This level of freedom also applied to the visuals. If you used creator tools that were sold separately, you were able to alter appearances of weapons and armor, interior data, character visuals, and detailed settings of a player's home.

What awaited the players who set off for adventures in such a world was a colossal map. Nine homeworlds consisting of Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

A vast world, innumerable classes, and fully customizable visuals.

It had ignited the artisan spirits of the Japanese players and caused a phenomenon that would later be called 'visual popularity'.

With such explosive popularity behind it, it had reached a level of acclaim where Yggdrasil and DMMO-RPG were considered as one and the same in Japan.

Well ... not anymore

Because in few weeks YGGDRASIL will disappear.

YGGDRASIL undoubtly a certain girl's most beloved thing aside the books

Ten years ago due certain incident, she is having trauma and closing herself in her room and never come out. Seeing this, her relative give her a _present_ to heal her trauma.

That present is the recently released DMMO-RPG YGGDRASIL

She is instantly falling in love with YGGDRASIL due vast amount experience she got there. However, that happy time only lasted for a few months because she is playing as a heteromorphic race.

The reason she is playing heteromorphic race is very simple- because provide more advantage than other race.

But unfortunately Heteromorphic races were very unpopular, as the racial level limits job level one can learn, and PK on Heteromorphic races doesn't give any penalty to the player who killed Heteromorphic race player.

Which make her got PK-ed over and over again and what making it worse when a player character dies, it loses 5 levels and drops one's equipment. Death of character with level lower than 5 just reverts the player back to level 1.

And this making her unable to reaching level 30 as she is continuously got killed and her level dropped until she joined a certain guild.

After she join the guild, she manage to reach the level cap at that time with help of guild members in short amount of time. She even manage to revenge.

But revenge eventually giving birth another revenge as they forming large group and raid he guild base. When they reach the innermost of the dungeon they use a WORLD class item that keep revive anything inside the area. They were revived only to be killed again and again- they were level 100 back then and after half hour they back to level one.

This giving large scar on the guild members that eventually make the member leave one by one or quit playing YGGDRASIL.

* * *

 **Tokyo- 2138 AD, 9 PM**

 **Two week before YGGDRASIL ended**

Kogarasu café

It's a popular café which maintain concept of Edo era- [Japan early modern era] this café open till late night. Even from outside we can see it quite clearly due the building have rustic themed. The cafe itself is a traditional Japanese house with a very large outdoor. Even though there is open table but a separate rooms provided for VIP.

VIP rooms itself is the café's pride and a different league from the open tables. The VIP rooms sized 8 tatami and have outside view of a Sakura tree and fish pond. Inside the room there is a table with different size for each room. There is also bigger room for party. Due the room itself high-class room, the price is also crazy high. To reserve a room you just need to call the administration or personally come and make reservation from a receptionist.

 **Clank-clank**

The main entrance of Kogarasu café opened and making the bell ringing.

When a costumer enters from the main entrance, the costumer will arrive into a receptionist room. Right beside receptionist counter there is a door leading into inner area.

"Can I help you costumer-san?"

From the entrance, enter a woman with age of early twenty with straight long black hair. Wearing a light blue shirt, black formal skirt and a high heel.

From her appearance, it's quite clear that the woman is working lady. Yet if you look at the time, you can only guess that she in way back home or have meeting with someone.

But she is fall into both categories.

That woman is Shimura Hinoe, 23 year old. Born from a European mother and Japanese father. Working as a librarian and graduated from a certain university. Her measurement quite average but she has a face that you'll call a _cool beauty_.

Hinoe started playing an MMORPG called YGGDRASIL as a heteromorphic race devil in her third year of middle school for therapy due some incident. She is quit playing YGGDRASIL due college life is very harsh.

Little people know that she has dark past from being abused by her drunk father that ended in jail, sickly mother that died years ago, discrimination from her peer- but that story for other time.

Usually she won't coming into expensive café like this one but currently she was invited by her senpai from high school. Though quite idiotic and weird her senpai is very kind and popular.

One example of her idiocy and weirdness - when she is a first year high school she is being forced to join her club just because she playing as a devil same as her. Only to find that she is the first member of her club even forced to looking for another member and an advisor.

In the end, the club named 'hobby club'.

Just like its name- the club itself didn't have any goal aside pursuing the member's hobby. Hinoe still remember when the club activity- some just sleep, other playing a game, member who only playing a gambling also exist even the advisor only sleep all days. There is also a time when they tried other club's activity just because headmaster forces them.

It's still funny how the club itself didn't have any goal yet in same time fulfilling other clubs goal.

Even till now it's still miracle how the club exist- no, the school that let such club exist is more questionable.

However her senpai have hidden agenda, she actually using the club's incoming for buying YGGDRASIL's cash and distributing it to other members who also play YGGDRASIL. She didn't steal it but write it as _'buying the members need for pursuing their hobby'_ in the report book- and you should know that the club's income is NOT small, it's enough to rent an expensive apartment for two or three months.

In YGGDRASIL you can experience with race and class. And so she forces all of them to change their race into devil or demon to create guild full of demon. Some members trying to protest claiming that they already like their current race but eventually changed when she say "if you don't want to, feel free to leave. I don't care if you only use it as a minor race but as long you have devil or demon race"- they agreed because if they refuse, they will lose their cash.

So, the reason behind the club's creation is just to buy CASH- creating a guild is just a bonus.

"Excuse me … I'm looking for a table reserved under name MAO"

"Ah yes, I will lead you there"

Then one of two receptionists led the girl into VIP room

* * *

Hinoe arrive in a VIP room which sized 8 tatami with table filled with all kind of expensive food and drinks. This café not only provide Japanese cuisine but also western, eastern cuisine.

Inside three people already waiting for her one female and two male. Those people were Hinoe's friends in that club and also former YGGDRASIL player.

The female is Hinoe's senpai named Uzumi Haru, 24 year old- Married. She has black straight long hair and wear white shirt inside sleeveless light pink sweater and black long skirt. Undoubtedly she is a beauty with perfect body- but that will change when you know her.

She play as a heteromorphic race devil just like Hinoe. However the difference between the two is that she more focus with magical damage. Mainly she is using elemental ice magic to attack her enemies. She often calling herself as _Maou shojo_ \- Hinoe didn't know, didn't care and don't want to know where she got that word.

If Hinoe must describe her with one word- it would be _**weirdo**_.

Male with curly brown hair named Endo Shiki, 23 year old- working as graphic designer. He wears a simple formal white shirt with loose red tie and black trouser. From his appearance it's clear that he also coming from his work. He has small body build and his face is what you call girly face that often mistaken as a female. Hinoe still remember the day when he chased out of male bathroom by other boys and being led into female bathroom by girls back then in high school.

Back then when they still in the high school, he is in a same class as Hinoe and already infatuated with graphic design which led him being forced to created design for their NPC and guild base.

He play as an angel before changed into devil because he already like the angel race, he only use demon race as a minor race which make him have both angel and demons wing with creepy face. Just like Hinoe and Haru, he use certain item to hide his true form claiming that the creepy face didn't suit him.

His nickname is _**girly**_.

And lastly the other male is macho with spiky hair named Kudou Jin, 24 year old- working as a boxer. He wears a jean with ripped knee and sleeveless black T-shirt inside his blue jacket. Which make his good body screaming ' _Look at me! Look at me!'_

He is also Hinoe's senpai from high school like Haru. He is already looks like a delinquent when still a high school student but if compared with Haru's weirdness he is much better than her. At least he never tried to trick her, he prefer face the problem force.

Hinoe still remember when he fighting all those delinquents just because he look at them. In the end he rule all delinquent in the school. Because of that all other student look at him with fear even though very little knows (including Hinoe) that he is actually very kind. It's turned out the reason behind ruling those delinquent is that so he could control them and to prevent bullying.

He is the first member of the club courtesy of Hinoe just because they collide each other in the morning because overslept. Haru didn't waste time when Hinoe tell her and immediately ordering her to make him join the club to secure the clubs safety.

When he is being forced by Hinoe under order of Haru. Other delinquents didn't accept and dislike the fact and planning to ambush Hinoe, however before it happen Jin stopping them. And with only words, those delinquents suddenly very kind towards Hinoe. She only knows the reason when he is graduated that he stop them with only five words ' _because I like that kouhai'._ He of course tell her it was only to save her. Naturally he has no feeling towards her.

He started to play YGGDRASIL after joining the club and immediately choosing heteromorphic race demon with class build monk. It's still funny to remember how they (Haru and Hinoe) teach him (the biggest delinquent in the school) how to play YGGDRASIL. He learn fast and already level 50 (pretty much same as them with Hinoe 53 and Haru 62) after a month playing the game. He plays the role tank for the party.

His appearance is what you call _**delinquent.**_

"Welcome to the life Kouhai-chan!" Haru chirping

For some reason Shiki who seated in front of Jin blushing and Haru who in the middle of them having smug face.

Eventually when Hinoe entering the room she was looking at Jin as if asking what happened

She just stared at Jin appearance after she entering the room

"Like what you see, _girl_ " Jin smirking when she still stared at him or his body and actually hoping that she is blushing and deny it.

" _sigh_ , I've seen better-" _on the books and internet_ Hinoe mentally said

"That's very rude y'know" Jin said, truly feels disappointed

"By the way I can guess why both of them having face like that" Hinoe said while pointing at smug Haru and blushing Shiki

"Really? What happen? They suddenly acting like that when I arrive" curious Jin asking

"Your fly is open" Hinoe said calmly

Jin immediately blushing and close it

"BWUAAHAHAHHAHA! You spoilsport- I actually wondering when he realize that" Haru laugh very loud when she sees Jin closing his fly

"But that didn't explain why are you blushing, Shiki" Hinoe said when she sit down on the only place left

Shiki began to open his mouth but interrupted by Haru

"Ignore that, it was just male jealously. Trust me when I said male jealously is ugly"

"Isn't that – a jealous woman is ugly?" Shiki said with small voice that couldn't heard or just being ignored

"Well because all party already arrive let's begin the meeting" Haru said ignoring Shiki

With Haru making serious face, the room temperature feels like decreased

"I'm sure all of you already know why I invite you into this meeting"

The rest of us nod

"It's because in just of few weeks YGGDRASIL will end" putting her right hand in her chin and using creepy face

Years befriended with her, Hinoe know whenever she planning something she will unconsciously do that. Seeing other two expressions, they seems also know this fact. One thing that Hinoe didn't realize is that she unconsciously imitates her habit.

"I actually know the answer but I will still ask you- you didn't planning something, right?" Jin said

"As expected of my friends. Yet also sadden my heart that you understand me better than my dear hubby" Haru suddenly said with dejected expression

"Then what the reason you only call us?" Shiki asking

Shiki is the first arrive after Haru and see that this room only has 4 seats- one taken by Haru. This was question that he want to ask ever since he arrive

"As you know this is our YGGDRASIL guild meeting. Of course I also call the other but the one who answer my call and agreed to have meeting only you three"

"You can't blame them, it's because live is hard and they busy" Shiki said understanding their reason

"So, out of 20 members only 4 coming huh? That's sad"

"I was also busy training but I'm taking time to coming here"

"Moving on, as you know back then our guild raided and we lost our base. We were fortunate enough to keep our NPCs and Guild weapon. We of course want to take it back but they were too much strong. So I propose that we will play YGGDRASIL for the last time and conquering new base"

"That's quite high to ask. At first conquering a dungeon is NOT easy and we still hasn't recover our lost level. Not to mention our work. Then let me ask all of you what your level is? Im 56"

"63" Hinoe said

"Same" Jin said

"87 and you don't have to worrying it too much. We still have two weeks before server down." Haru said

"But-"

"So I give you one week to prepare your vacation from your work and the last we'll use it to raise our level and raid the dungeon."

"Tell me the truth" Jin asked

"Because this is the last time we played YGGDRASIL, I want to do something that worth to be remembered. Like I said before, I want to conquer a dungeon. However this is not ordinary dungeon; this is one of the unconquered dungeons"

"Are you talking about Nazarick?"

"N-No that's not it. I know that Nazarick known as unconquerable dungeon- and from that fact I think their members might wait for challengers to prove that Nazarick is unconquerable till the end of YGGDRASIL. Of course I want to take that challenge but with only 4 of us-8 if you including our NPCs. Our chance to win ... it just none. No matter what, they already proved to be unconquerable dungeon ever since that raid failed.

So what I want is other dungeon. This one-from my source held one of the WORLD-CLASS item"

After hearing word 'world class item' all of their widening our eyes due shock. Even with their maniac gamers and all cash they have, they never held one of it. It simply because the number of world class item is too small- merely 200 and being contested by every player and guild. Moreover the one who have it just hide it and almost never used. Just having one of it your infamy will skyrocketed.

Hinoe-no her guild is not that strong- her own strength itself is only average. Even if they use every cash they had, it just there is always a cloud above other cloud. They've seen before some world class item but never held it. To them, World class item is their wildest dream. They really want it to the point that they tried every chance they had-they even suspected that greed sensor caught them.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea"

"Which one?"

"From my source there are three possibility. It's either _immortality liquor: Ambrosia, endless wealth: Draupnir_ or _devil's pitchfork_ "

"Are you serious!? Isn't Ambrosia and Draupnir are part of the twenty right?"

" _Immortality Liquor: Ambrosia_ – one of the twenty. It's a potion that gives the user a special skill: _weakness invalidation_. In sort it erases every weakness of a player.

 _Endless wealth: Draupnir_ – one of twenty. Like the title it increase the user gold and crystal data into max

 _Devil's pitchfork:_ a bident that only can be used by devil. Although it's not permanent its halved enemy stat and will kill any angel in one attack."

"Ah... to think Shiki-kun know that much. That's right... that's also what I read in forum"

"I'll ask again are you serious about this information?" Jin asked with serious expression

"Yes... I hear it myself from the GM"

"Honestly... this is very suspicious; I only can think that this is their last way to earn money"

Hinoe that keep silent finally talked

For everyone in that room, somehow this statement is making sense. Most of player of YGGDRASIL if not all know how wicked the developers. One thing that most if not all think about the developers were 'they somehow didn't know word _restrain_ means'

That statement proved by all the YGGDRASIL functions.

It makes sense: just because YGGDRASIL ended doesn't meant that they can't make money. They purposely tell other people a bit of information to make profit. They can sell the information to hardcore gamers or they leaking only a little bit of information like the rumored location of world class item so they playing again to check the truth. They might also make it easy to bait the other and when other player began to appear they'll increase the difficulty to max so those players will playing again and again.

But this tactic also has weakness. There are players who bored and lost interested when finding the information. Also when the difficulty increased, the players might give up and spread rumor that the information is fake- etc.

"So how about it? What I want is just holding a world class item"

"I don't mind. My coach also telling me that I should take vacation sometime. Not to keep training every day. With using this as vacation I can try my new technique."

"I also don't mind. This is the game that manages to unite us. I'll find some way to persuade my boss"

"My boss is very strict so I'm not gonna promise I'll join but if I got the chance I'll contact you" Shiki finally give up

"Thank you- Thank you very much to follow my selfish request" Haru keep bowing her head and they can see tear that flowing in her cheek

Haru is undoubtedly one of the most fanatic YGGDRASIL gamers. To her the game is as much her life. Haru the one who have the biggest ego among of them bowing just because of a game is enough to make other people heart to melt.

But not for Hinoe or Jin as they only look at her with disapproving eye

"This"

Shiki suddenly draw a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and giving it to her

"Erase your fake tears with these" Shiki calmly said with smile

...

...

...

"Tch" Haru tch'ed

All of us laughed but we can see Haru smiling earnestly

"I still wondering how you manage to persuade Tatsumi-san to marrying you"

"You should know that my dear is the one who _propose me_ "

"Then I'll change the question. I still don't understand what Tatsumi-san sees on you"

"Is it because he work as a psychiatrist-" Shiki said but never finish his words as Haru grab his head HARD

"Are you saying that I look like a MAD WOMAN?" Haru said calmly but they can feel the temperature dropping

"Isn't that the fact?" Hinoe said sarcastically with low voice that nobody might hear it

But unfortunately that Haru actually hear it and before she manage to open her mouth to protest, Jin interrupted

"I think I should looking for a wife. How about you Hinoe-chan" Jin said with serious face

This is really shocking statement for three of them.

Haru and Shiki only snickered as they know Jin's feeling towards Hinoe. Sadly, though Hinoe didn't particularly dense but she somehow never take Jin confession seriously.

Since the start Haru already think that Jin like Hinoe when she heard that Jin and Hinoe having cliché meeting by ramming each other with bread in their mouth.

That's why after Hinoe told her about the meeting, she immediately ask Jin about their meeting as well via phone. The only reason why she has his numbers is because they're in same class and as class representative she must have every student contact number. Then she immediately forces Hinoe to approach Jin with thinking _'this drama might worth a while'._ She is nearly laughing out loud when she peeking them.

As Hinoe approach Jin, he with slight blush forcing himself to watch her and pay attention to every of her move. Unfortunately back then, Jin's appearance already like a delinquent and followed with the fact that he is staring at her make Hinoe terrifyingly scared.

With trembled body due fear- she says _'I-is-is n-not like I want to b-but I want you to be with me after school! D-don't be m-mistaken! I-I just want to lead you into unused room!'_ what she meant actually _'follow me after school to our club room- though it's not our room yet'_.

The blushing Jin didn't catch her words clearly and misinterpret it as _'i want you' 'be with me' 'I want to be the one who take the lead' 'after school lets come to unused room'_

Haru ended laughing very hard when she caught Jin hiding a condom when he comes to unofficial club room afterschool that day.

Back to current situation

Hinoe only stare at Jin

 _What is this man talking about?_

"Quit that joke" Hinoe said

Haru caught Jin with serious eye as if he musters up courage to confess

It was very clear that he want to seriously confess. As he open his mouth to speak

"How about me Hinoe-san" however this _third gender_ seemed can't read the situation and choose to make a joke at time like this

"I prefer to kill a kitten than degraded as a lesbian"

"I am a men damnit" Shiki said with dejected face and Hinoe can see anime tears from there

"Yeah...yeah"

"What the hell is that answer? Killing a kitten is too cruel! You should've kill a puppy instead"

"Don't want to"

"Eh... why? Are you dog-person?"

"No... I don't like or hate dog or cat"

"Then what you prefer?"

"Turtle or porcupine"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because they just need to roll themself and nobody gonna bother them"

"Argh! This is bad! Hinoe-san walking towards hikikomori's life"

"What does this have to do with that? Though I admit hikikomori is very tempting"

Hinoe didn't realize this but when she bickering with Shiki, Haru approaches Jin

"It seems the day both of you together is still far away. Try to speak with face to face" she said with sympathy

"Yeah … it seems so" he said with sigh

* * *

 **One week later**

After Hinoe log in, she feels familiar sight of her equipment or more exactly Yomi's equipment. She wears a black dress and open back black bolero; her dress is extends to her thighs and has golden chain wrap her waist as a belt, she also wear black legging and black pump. She has four black bat wings with different size (upper two bigger than lower two). In her left hand, she wears two rings on her index and middle finger-one golden with red diamond and one pure white ring. She also holds a crimson book in her left hand. She also feels horns in her head.

Aside from both her rings and book which are divine rank, all of her equipment was relic rank and already low durability due solo-ing Surtr and lost-long time ago. So she will have to change it sooner or later (or maybe repair it).

The book is a weapon limited to summoner and this book was created specifically for Yomi that make it worthless in other people hands. Named _Crimson Grimmoire._ This book itself aside from increasing her stat also giving her 30 extra slot for her summon if combined with her original slot make her summon in total 150 summoned beings. The slot already over the maximum number so Yomi never intended to increase it again- she doesn't even know if the slot still can be expanded. Total of Yomi's current summon is 136 which meant 14 more before the slot is full.

The pure white ring have ability store only 1 over-tier magic however only can be used after 1 day. When already filled with an over tier magic, the ring can't be used for any over tier magic aside the one that already used.

As for golden ring of special ability quite simple, this ring just increased her stat in crazy amount.

When she look at surrounding, she caught familiar scene of red

And the scene that she see is a barren land that seems very hot as Hinoe can see smoke rising in nearly every spot. Up ahead in a distance, she sees a river with overflowing lava.

A system message appear

 **[Surtr Garden]**

This was Muspelheim, land of full fire, light and heat.

Because this was the point where she logged in for the last time, naturally she is ended here. Every player usually take damage from the heat, however she wearing an item that negated heat and cold damage. So any ice or fire attacks against Hinoe were completely ineffective, and she would feel no coldness/heat no matter how freezing/hot it was.

In any world – especially on heteromorphic species' home turf of Nilheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim – things became more dangerous the further one went from the center of the world. In addition to the wandering monsters, the very terrain became a hazard.

And this was one of the further areas of Muspelheim

The last time she is logged in she killed by Surtr, the wandering Boss around here and her level reduces by 5. Fortunately, she didn't see the Surtr around here. The Surtr is too strong if being solo-ed even with all her summon plus her NPC moreover her level is only 68 back then, making it more dangerous now because she only level 63.

In YGGRASIL one can experience any race or class as long the requirement is fulfilled. All class had a maximum level of 15, meaning a player had to have at least seven to reach the overall level cap of 100. Although it's inefficient, it's possible to have 100 level one professions if you want to.

Hinoe belong the first category as she prefer to have small number of profession but at maximum level. Now that she is only level 63, she thinks that this is a good chance to rebuild her character. She is wondering what kind of class or race that might best suit for her.

She looks at her current character information

Name: Yomi

Racial level

Imp: 10

Devil of Pride: 1

Arch devil: 4

Job level

Summoner: 15

Dark Healer: 10

Other: 23

Total: 63

NPC owned: Blue-san

'Ah I can't decide what best... I think I'll ask Haru about this'

Hinoe fiddled with console by her hand, there she saw list of guild members, along with their HP, MP gauges. From the top was Revy, Yomi, Crox, Riveria, Mora, Pantyhouse, Cannibaleater, Malique and etc. However the only four name which glowing while the other having dull grey colored- making its only 4 of her guild that actually login including her. The one who logged in were Revy (Haru), Yomi (Hinoe herself), Crox (Jin), Malique (Shiki).

Seeing that all of them already log in, Yomi cast [message] spell, and send it to Revy. After a brief ring tone, the other side pick-up.

'Revy-tan here desu~. Already miss me honey?'

"..."

'Oh please don't be like that~ I'm only away for a week- it's not like I'm gonna cheating on you~'

"Umm... I'm sorry it seems I call the wrong number"

'Hey Yomi-tan! This is not a phone, so quit act like this was one!'

"Joke aside... where are you now?"

'Ah you spoilsport... I'm in my training yard Jotun right now, what's up?'

"Why are you there though? Last time I remember you didn't have a lot good memories in Jotun"

'Well... I try to change my build right now, so I prefer to not being disturbed'

"I see... same as me then. Do you know best build for m-"

'Wait-wait-wait Yomi-tan~ you can't ask something like that to other player you know. If other players know about it, they can use it to attack you.'

"But it's not like you gonna attack me right?"

'...'

"You didn't- you did aren't you"

'ahahahaha... I'm sorry! I must help blue ranger, He is being attacked by Surtr in front of me now, so I must off-bye' Revy suddenly hang up

 _Blue ranger? What the hell... since when there is Surtr in Jotunheim the Land of Giant? Sure Surtr is a giant but it never leave Muspelheim_

 _As expected she planning something... Whatever she is planning there is high chance about combat, let's just be careful and makes sure don't make any mistake about choosing new class. Then should I try to contact Crox and Malique? They were not stupid, I think they already realize that Revy planning something._

 _Should I tell them? In case they didn't know... but there is also a chance they helping her_

 _Sigh... it better safe than regret it. Let's not call both of them_

 _This is also a good chance to surprise them_

Truthfully, Yomi is actually admiring Revy with how she easily open to other people. She also the first one to became her truly friend. No matter how other people says about her, Yomi will never abandon her. That's why she will do whatever she wish even if that kill her. If she want to conquer a dungeon so be it, if she want to PK other player so be it, if she wants an epic battle between friends so be it.

Whenever she logged into YGGDRASIL Hinoe will cease to exist and replaced by Yomi.

She will never forget that Yomi is a devil and wouldn't hesitate to becoming the worst devil if it will please her _**FRIENDS**_.

Then Yomi look at her back, where a figure just standing there without any words.

From the body, that figure was a female with light blue hair wearing maid outfit and a pure white mask hanging in left side of her head. She is very beauty with perfect body and tall for a woman- she would very perfect for a model. However her white mask itself already creepy with just three hole looking like a smiling face but combined with something like red liquid splattered in the left side of the mask and her neutral-cold expression followed by a huge red creepy axe hanging in her back just erase all your previous impression about her.

Her name is Blue, NPC creation of Yomi. She is heteromorphic race golem shaped doll. She has balanced stat that very suit to becoming meat shield/ doll shield or become attacker.

Though she was her creation but with her poor skill of programming, her proportion is just very bad that even Orc is better. Shiki once commented how badly her skill in programming yet she said _'that isn't important she is golem anyway'_ and make Shiki yell at her _'IT-IS-IMPORTANT! She didn't have any charm as a living being!' 'Golem is not living being' 'Shut up! Gimme the data!'_ then he forcefully take blue's data and redesign her (only her appearance though)

'Let's see... mm... What is the command again? Ah right'

"Protect me"

Blue only nodding expressionless before shifting her mask to cover her face ad draw her axe

That axe is a divine rank item Axecalibur. That axe terrifyingly increased physical attack and agility. It also has special ability to instant kill random enemies. Back then the item didn't have that amount of ability but she's using very lot of crystal that boost attack and agility too much that she lost count.

"Now... let's us begin the training trip"

 **Last day of YGGDRASIL**

Currently we can see Yomi walking in a dense forest. This was Vanaheim, land of dense forest, and home of Vanir.

It's already 7 day after Yomi and other begin their training trip. This is already the last day of YGGDRASIL and she barely reaches level 100 after defeating Surtr yesterday.

How she defeat Surtr is quite simple

Being a summoner, she had other advantage if compared other summoner class i.e. necromancer.

One of the advantage is she could summon every creature as long she have it in her summon slot. However this has a drawback: if a summoner and necromancer with same level and stat summon same undead with same level- the winner would be the necromancer.

Other advantage is that she can switch place with her summon, can detonate summon if they were too weak or nearly die, etc.

At first she summoning a lot of useless level 5 summon called walking doll and scatter them. The only good thing about them is that they are a permanent summon so they will not disappear if they weren't destroyed.

Then she order Blue to attack the Surtr and led it there. As Blue went to attack the Surtr, she use almost every buffing spell she had then attack the Surtr.

Immediately after the fight began, she summon some of her higher level summon to guard her and attack Surtr. Due Blue's very high offensive she of course become main attacker while Yomi just stayed behind and support her summon and NPC.

Each time her summon nearly died, she detonate it to give additional damage however detonate is fire based attack and Surtr also fire type enemy so the damage is less. Being the highest magical offense she also attacks Surtr with magic and Blue and other stronger summon attack Surtr from behind.

Surtr is close range enemy so it need to closer to attack her but as it went closer Yomi switch place with the doll. This hit and run tactic keep being played until Surtr crazy amount of HP drop to 45%. Surtr have special ability that active each time it's HP below 40%, it's called berserk mode. Yomi very familiar with this skill because she is also design Blue with this skill. Its Physical Attack, Physical Defense and Agility will rose and its move become unreadable.

After it HP 45% she order every stronger summon and Blue to attack it while she switched with farthest doll and began to prepare one of her over-tier spell **[End of Time].**

At first [End of Time] will stop the time around target then will summon timeless wind from every direction to attack the target. After the attack done, the target will still paralyze in time stop for a moment. The only things that strong enough to forcefully break this were world class item, another over-tier magic and special skill. This magic is one of the most destructive over-tier magic.

The wind suddenly stopped, and heat of burning land seems to be disappear after that time seemed to be frozen. Glittering black wind flowing from every direction and moving into the target.

After the attack ended, Surtr still didn't moving and it HP less than 1%. It only needs one slash from Blue to end Surtr temporary fake life.

It seems their guess about the developers were true.

Those shitty developers really did increasing item drop rate as just in six days Yomi manage to gain 12 divine rank items. But they also increase the difficulty rate. Soloing level 100 Surtr didn't particularly rare as it quite weak if compared with other dungeon boss. Even Yomi who average at strength manage to defeat it before but she didn't need an over tier magic before. She even very sure that the current stat is higher than back then when the first time she rose to level 100.

But she didn't mind because this is more challenging.

She already changes her equipment into those divine rank items.

Her current appearance was:

White Blazer with golden ornamented black collar

A necklace that made by combining fang shaped gold with a black ruby as the core

Black Sash ornamented with gold wrapping her waist

Armored boots made from white unholy mythril

Long dark purple side slited skirt in both sides

She still wears her two rings, book and her black legging underneath her skirt

The forest is very dense to the point that you can't see anything aside from tree that at least as tall as five story building. In every world it's a rule to keep cautious for the monster or trap, however Yomi is just walking relaxed as if nothing to be afraid for.

She had reason for this…

The reason is her race Devil of Pride

One of the effect aside from the damage increasing is that the monster with lower level will afraid of her and wont attack her unless if they being attacked however monster with same and higher level will attack her in second if they sense her.

This forest's monsters are level 60-80 so they won't approach Yomi that leveled 100. And Blue's class Assassin and Predator makes her immediately sense the trap- that's why she walk behind Blue.

Currently this is 8 PM- four hours before forcefully log out.

As she waiting for her HP regenerated and buff stopped, a [message] coming from Revy

"I'm here... whats up?"

' _I'm here... whats up?_ My ass! Where are you? We already waiting for you thirty minutes ago'

"Wait a bit more! I'm one the way there"

'Sigh... okay then... you already know the meeting point right'

"Yes in Vanaheim right?"

'Twats right~ just in case if you lost I'll give the coordinate. The dungeon is **Vanir Underground Castle** '

"Right..."

Then the call is ended

"Why don't they just use- argh whatever… lets go"

Blue just silently bowing then following Yomi.

Yomi didn't realize that this was their last activity as guild and will becoming her worst nightmare

 **To be continued**

* * *

Maa... I just realize that the title is wrong... is not _piece of the devil_ but _**peace of the devil.**_

About Yomi's appearance in this chapter, combination from Dead master and Black gold saw from Black rock shooter. Pretty much black gold saw with dead master eye and clothing. That is before she change it into what appear look like (but different) lelouch's emperor cloth and Gilgamesh's necklace

 **Blue-san stat**

 **Heteromorphic race**

Name: Blue

Slaughter doll

Job: Maid of the evil god

Residence: ?

Alignment: Neutral

Karma: 0

Racial level

Living doll: 15

Golem: 10

Killer Machine: 15

Disaster: 5

Job level

Executor: 15

Assassin: 15

Predator: 15

Puppeteer: 10

Total: 100

Chart ability

HP: 80

MP: 55

Psy. Atk: 88

Psy. Def: 76

Agility: 72

Mag. Atk: 70

Mag. Def: 54

Resistance: 90

Special: 50

Total: 637

By the way I'm looking for beta, if you are interested please PM me

As always thank for reading this fic. Please tell me if I make a mistake or if you an idea. Please follow/favorite and review. Constructive critique is very appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Peace of the devil**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Last assemble part 2- Last waltz**

* * *

 **Vanaheim, 8.15 PM –Last day of YGGDRASIL**

Vanaheim is a land of dense forest, and home of Vanir. Tree in this area very dense to the point you will only see tree no matter where you see it. Height average of tree here is a par with five story building. The most tallest tree in the Vanaheim as high 200 meters.

Few years ago, there is a rumor about hidden dungeon in one of the taller tree. Being a player, swallowed by their greed and lust trying to find the tree and conquer it as usually the first conquerors will be granted a bonus by administrator.

However they forget one thing, this is Vanaheim, a place full of tree. Looking a specific tree here same as looking a needle in a haystack. Even the tallest tree here is only an ordinary tree. As time went by, the players began to forget its existence and simply accept it as a baseless rumor. What they didn't know is the longer virgin dungeon stay unconquered the bigger the bonus.

The developers used to leak some information of the dungeon to bait a challenger. Sadly, the dungeon stays virgin till now.

Currently this is one of the still virgin dungeons in the YGGDRASIL that still hasn't conquered, and this fact greatly saddens the developers. But the heaviest blow for the developers as their works has to be ended with the game itself and leave it wasted. So the developers leaking the exact location of their virgin dungeons in the hidden forums so their works will not be wasted.

In one of these forums, a certain person manages to hack it. Well the most exact statement is that the developers let this person to hack it as they hope this person will leak its existence before end of the YGGDRASIL.

The developers went and investigated this person background. It seems luck was on their side as the person they investigated is actually one of the most addicted player recorded. That person is one of the people who buy CASH the most.

Back then, this person with all her guild caught greed sensor because failed attempt to find some world class item thrice. But they didn't give up and keep trying despite they keep failed, this really make the developers happy because she and her whole guild keep buying CASH in huge amount. And the greed sensor placed on them rose to highest level.

Though most of the members are average in stat, they cover it with teamwork. Individually they were weaker one between level 100 players but definitely one of the stronger in guild power. This is proven by they manage to usurp a guild headquarter of some guild that definitely stronger than them and they got their own guild headquarter, guild weapon and make their own NPCs. They got a dungeon that has at least 2040 max data storage of NPC and create their own level 100 NPC. Their numbers barely 20 and they keep winning against stronger guild. They didn't mind using even the dirty strategy to win from stronger guild.

After the developers investigated them more, they found that all of them were victim of PK-heteromorphic; not particularly rare for heteromorphic players. When all their level reaches 100 they hunt their PK-ers and ambush them to revenge.

Eventually they began to hunt player with world class item due frustrated that they can't have one. To world class item holder, being targeted by other players is their everyday activity. Some of world class item possessor even proclaimed that having a world class item is the worst thing happens to them.

Though almost every their hunt ended success but they never got any of world class item. Eventually their PK activity led them to their own grave as their PK victim created an alliance of hundreds player and challenge their guild headquarter. Due greatly lost in numbers, they quickly defeated. However that's not the end, as they got into innermost of the dungeon and nearly kill everyone of demonic guild, they use world class item _'_ _ **Sea of Live'**_ that will keep reviving everything in vicinity that died after its activation. The alliance keeps PK-ing the demon guild until reach the time limit. To the developers, they didn't any better than the demon's guild- NO, they even worse because the demon guild because even with their dirty ways of winning; they at least never torturing their victim.

The alliance boasted their victory over the worst PK guild in the forum claiming that they avenged every the demon guild's victim. As time went by, other players praise them and make them manage to raise their numbers. It seems their victory over the worst PK guild make them arrogance enough to blind them as they recklessly challenge an unconquered guild and ended in revival zone. Even with their numbers that at least 1500 and world class item _'_ _ **World Savior'**_ they only manage to reach 8 of the ten floors. That guild still unconquered till now.

Its turn out that the reasons behind the demon guild defeat is that one of their members betray them and sell their guild information. The traitor having an agreement with the alliance that they spare the traitor and only him/her. But the alliance broke the deal and still PK-ing the traitor along with his/her guild member. They also openly say to the demon guild that the traitor betray them. After devil's revival, their first victim is the traitor and they PK him/her- before they PK-ing the traitor, they torture him/her with the dark healer suggestion. The developers think that the dark healer is the worst among them as the girl keep heal the traitor for each damage taken even after the guild had enough with the torture, she just kept going. They were really broke the traitor as they rob the traitor's entire item and keep hunt him/her and PK-ing him/her. They just calling the traitor worst yet they didn't any better than him/her or the alliance.

 _Devil..._ the developers smirked

Not long after that, their members keep quitting the game one by one till none of them left. Then the end of YGGDRASIL announced and four of them gathered once more after baited by World class item.

The Developers already familiar with them, with their way of thinking... so

 _Let's give them taste of World class items_

They were planning to give them World class item

 _But let's not do that... that way not fun..._

 _Let's raise the difficulty to MAX, so that they won't get the item_

 _Even if they got the item what's the difference? YGGDRASIL ended anyway and we got some cash for selling the information to them about the dungeon._

 _Then it decided... raise the difficulty into max- its Hell mode._

 _Also the worst trap_

 _Remove the Ariadne system_

 _Maa... don't forget the Monster House_

 _Let's give them despair, tragedy_

 _Such a shame we can't see the drama they're about played_

The developers were really and really _**piece of shit**_.

 **Underground Castle of Vanir, entrance**

Between those tall tree the one with height reaches 150 meters and has large hole has 4 figures its large root.

The figures were 1 female and 3 male.

The female has twintail long black hair and look like a human if not because twelve bat wings that grow from her back. She wears what looks like a school suit. Her name is Revy the guild master of a guild full of demons. In her right hand there is her guild weapon that specifically made for her. It a cursed pure gold staff that being wrapped by white unholy mythril. If usual magic staff have an orb as the core, this staff didn't have it- in change this staff have a small cage that seems like being made from dark Blue steel. Inside of the cage there are three fairies- they were not monster or NPC but they were part of the staff itself, sometime they spouting random nonsense like _'I'm hungry' 'tis is really booriiiing' 'toilet?' 'if you let me go… I'll kiss you'_ etc.

At first they only make it capable to spouting random nonsense as a joke. But after Revy equip it for few weeks, she realize that her idea really worst because sometime the staff spouting random nonsense at wrong time and place. Revy never forget when they had guild battle to competing an area the staff suddenly said 'please.. be gentle this is my first~' – back then silence covering the battlefield for a few minutes before most laughing- or in exact word laughing at the user- Revy. What make it worse is the item created specifically for Revy due her position as guild master and nobody allowed to carrying it though all mage in the guild able to equip it. Revy trying to fix it but unfortunately she can't because other member said ' _you want to change our guild item!? Our symbol!?'_ with smirking. Moreover it was her idea and the other don't want to equip it because ashamed. The other members really satisfied they finally manage to revenge for Revy's pranks.

Standing behind her was her own NPC named Pallademon. Though it's unclear whether Pallademon male or female due always wearing full armor however Revy claimed that he is male. He wears full black armor with Blue tattered cape and what looks like black horn grows from his helmet. He has a quite large dark grey round shield in his left hand and a black claymore in his right hand. He stand beside his master as if guards her. His role in the party is obviously tank and sometime attacker.

Sitting on another root there is a man aged between early twenty to middle twenty. He has spiky blond hair with a small braid in his left bang. Though his body quite big while his face is pretty girly but with his build, one will still call him manly. He wears silver with golden ornamented robe, in his back grows a pair of wings but his wings are different from the left and right- the left wing is black bat wing while the right is pure white angel's wing. He is Malique, the current and main wildcard in the party as he manages do almost everything like attacking with magic or physical, healing, supporting, etc.

In Malique's right side standing a figure. That figure has pale purple skin with blonde hair and wearing simple white shirt and black pant. He has some kind of insect antennae growing from his head. He also has a pair beautiful butterfly wings but folded and looks like a black cape. His name is Lullaby, NPC created by Malique, a mutant insect. His role in the party is healer or supporter.

In midst of the silence, Malique suddenly said

"So, how about Yomi? I already call Crox and he already on the way here"

His mouth and face didn't moving even though he spoke

"Same as Yomi"

"Crox will arrive more less in 10 minutes, so there is still a bit time"

"Maah... 3.45 before ended huh... I just want to play as soon as possible with all of you for the last time" YGGDRASIL doesn't have facial expression but it's clear that she is sad from her voice. Moreover she displaying emoticon with sad face

"That's not what I meant. I just want to know what is your planning, though you already told us but I think there is something more" he then displaying an emoticon with questioning face

"I didn't plan anything-"

"-Lie"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why must this dungeon? Five days before I got your call, I also got some information about the game including some hidden dungeon. In the first place this dungeon leveled 85 – 90, there are other weaker dungeon with world class item. If what you want is _World class item_ why didn't choose any of those? I don't want some nonsense that _you didn't know about it_ \- information about dungeon come in one page. If you know about Vanir, it's impossible that you didn't know about the other.

Tell me the truth please- I don't want our last moment in YGGDRASIL become unfavorable experience"

At this statement, Revy only look at Malique- wondering if she should tell him

"Fine... actually I don't any interest about _world class item_ anymore-

The last week I played YGGDRASIL , I got **'Divine Diagram** ; **Mandala'** after PK-ing other player and after a week abusing w- I mean playing _world class item_ I lost interest on YGGDRASIL. I didn't care with anything YGGDRASIL offered anymore."

When Revy finish her words Malique almost attack her. Finally he know the reason why their guild disbanded.

Even after one of their member betraying them – they still happily playing YGGDRASIL. The first member who quit the game actually Revy. Other members think that Revy feeling guilty about her mistake that led the member betray them- however she didn't immediately quit so other members didn't realize her feelings. The other member's feels sorry about her and one by one began to quit the game following her. That also the reason why Malique also quitting YGGDRASIL. Though not at same time, whole guild quit just because she quit and each of them very sad and feels guilty- all of the members decide that the incident were their own fault.

But to think that the real reason is because Revy's selfishness. Obtaining the guild's aim only to abuse it and actually feels bored and just quitting. What makes worse is that the whole guild- not just one or two but _**WHOLE**_ guild members follow her lead to quit the game and actually feels guilty about it!

"However I change my mind when I meet with Jin in a jewelry shop- it's quite obvious what he want. That the week when YGGDRASIL end announced.

Isn't it sadden your heart when you look at our other two friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see... I want to make them together. My interest is not about guild headquarter but the world class item, _**not**_ Ambrossia or Devil Pitchfork but _the Draupnir._

The last _kills_ , the last couple formed with a ring that a par with a world, in the last dungeon conquered at the end of the world- isn't that _**romantic?~**_ "

Before Malique say or do anything Revy continued

"That girl doesn't particularly dense- I bet she know how Jin's feeling towards her. Moreover whenever Jin confessed- the place or time were wrong. She is just waiting the right time to answer it. Let's just make sure to give both of them time together"

"Honestly… I don't know what to say"

Malique almost feels happy befriend with Revy...

Almost

Revy/Uzumi Haru definitely horrible woman with four or five screw loose on her head

Yet she is great ally and wonderful friend

But still a horrible woman.

Malique didn't know what ' _the last kills_ ' means. Honestly he feels his real body shivered for a moment. While he didn't know what it means, now that he thinks about it again he don't want to know- he very sure it's a bad things.

"Now that I think about it... I wonder what their child looks like" Revy suddenly said something weird

"What are you talking about? Though Jin looks like a delinquent, he is good looking you know- it's proved by his fangirls. And Hinoe face might a bit cold but she is still in the category _'beauty'_ isn't she... their child obviously good looking."

"No- that's not it.

I mean – I wonder how children of a goat and Ju-on looks like" she said followed by a serious face emoticon

Malique answer is just laughing and use laughing emoticon

But when Malique imagine their children looks like... It's creepy

Crox appearance is a goat demon imitating Baphomett with size at least 2,3 meters with dark Blue almost black fur and grim expression.

While Yomi's true form is adult version of Ju-on. With almost white skin, Blue colored mucus membrane, deep black eyes that keep releasing black tears followed by character effect- faces of humans in agony appear and crumble away dance on her skin. It is so vivid that it felt as though one could hear their voices of pain. There is one incident when a female player screaming as she look at Yomi's real form. She totally looks like a ghost from the deepest of hell.

Character effect from cash shop- it's not particularly rare in their guild as almost every one of them using it. Their guild definitely one of the cash-abusing guild. As far they know only two person on their guild that did not using it-one of them is Crox as he rather use cash shop to increase his stat. Revy's character effect is make land freeze whenever she stepped on it –its harmless and Malique's is green particle appear whenever he moves.

"As much I happy you care Yomi very much but those _**shitty devs**_ definitely won't make it easy."

"Are you doubting your comrade? Listen ... my power and Crox's strength is very clear and Yomi herself have best survivability between all of our guild members and yourself is our wildcard.

Because this is the last day, of course this is not easy! But that doesn't stop you from conquer it right girly-kun?"

"Of course! When this ended I post it and rub it on their face!"

"Yeah!... we shall make that _**shitty devs**_ grind their teeth in frustration! We shall do what no normal guilds do!"

"ahh... here they come"

Just as Malique said that, four figure appear from afar

One of the figure is a dark Blue bipedal goat with height at least 2,3 meters wearing silver leather armor and black gauntlet. He have a pair of crow wings on his back and tail formed a Blue serpent. This is Crox- a monk and main attacker in the party. He use almost all his cash to increase his stat, he has special ability **'Unstoppable Behemoth'** which make his physical attack exceeding limits also make him survive if attacked by lethal attack if his HP more than half. He undoubtedly the strongest attacker among the guild member.

The other is female Oni with one horn and wearing black leather armor. Her skin is purplish color with cracked and golden colored eyes and short blond hair. She is Crox NPC named Hilde, even with all her monstrous trait she is quite beauty courtesy of Malique- though he said _'what the hell is wrong with all of you aesthetic-less people! Creating horrifying NPC... enough, from now on I'll be the one who create NPC's appearance'_

While the other two: one is black haired horned woman with white clothing and long purple skirt and holding a red book, while the other is a light Blue haired maid with creepy mask and big creepy red axe. They were Yomi and her NPC Blue.

""you both late!""

"mm sorry but there is a trouble in our way" Jin said with using _sorry_ emoticon

No matter how you look it... this is very weird- a grim Baphomett politely apologizing just because late for couple minutes

"I have no excuse for being late" Yomi said with calm voice

Unfortunately, this is rousing Revy's teasing sense

If only YGGDRASIL have facial expression, Revy will smirked... if only...

"Were you perhaps having a date?"

"Not really" "No, we just meet a minute ago"

"Tch... no fun"

"Whatever makes you happy Revy-chan"

"Maa-maa... let's we finish this chat and enter the dungeon shall we"

Malique words make three of them realizing that their time is limited and look at the dungeon

From outside this is just like a giant tree with large hole, in this Vanaheim something like this is common

However all of that just a cover

It's true that the tree is just a cover but it's a cover of a dungeon. Usually when players approach a dungeon, a message will appear and reveal entrance of the dungeon. But not this one, because the tree is just a cover- not even the entrance. The entrance of this dungeon positioned inside of the tree, so if a player didn't enter the hole they won't even notice the existence- they will think this is just a background. That was the reason why this dungeon stay virgin despite this dungeon open all time and didn't have any requirement to challenge it.

* * *

 **Vanir Underground Castle, inside**

The moment they set foot on the ground inside the tree, text appeared in their field of view, just like when they had entered other area. However, this time, beside the words Underground Castle of Vanir was an icon which indicated an unexplored dungeon.

When all of them went inside the hole, they arrive in a large room that at least 10 is seems like a remnant of a ruin with all broken white bricks. Root and tendril covering all over place, this room giving impression of an ancient site- like an abandoned temple inside a tree.

In front of them there is a large door that looks like made from steel with dark color. Just like the room, the door itself also giving impression of an ancient site due the rust and moss covering in some parts.

It seems this is a safe area after Malique check it with his magic

They were numbered 8 including NPC. Normal party have six members but because their number, they decide to split into two parties of four.

In many games, one could not reorganize a party outside of a safe zone, or certain designated locations. However, in YGGDRASIL, one could freely change one's party anywhere and anytime. This allowed for very flexible parties, and with a good team, one could overcome any difficulty.

However, the effects of party-wide magic and skills terminated once the party was disbanded. One had to take that drawback into consideration when regrouping. That trick would not work if used in a dire situation.

Then party assignment come

Naturally because Revy is the guild master, she the one who decide it

The result is

Team A:

Revy: Magical Attacker

Pallademon: Tank

Malique: Wild Card

Lullaby: Healer

Team B:

Crox: Physical Attacker

Hilde: Seeker

Yomi: Healer

Blue: Tank

Barely balance party...

A balanced party composed by six roles: Physical attacker, magical attacker, tank, healer, seeker, wild card.

The attacker, healer and tank just like the name: attackers for attacking whether it's physical or magical, healer to heal party members, tank for defending other members. A seeker practically a scout

A wild card is a challenging class who could adapt to many different circumstances.

Though they already have their own role, some of them capable to fulfill other role

Such as Yomi who capable to playing as a healer/ wildcard

The other is

Pallademon: tank/ Physical attacker

Blue: tank/ Physical attacker

Lullaby: healer/supporter

They have some member who capable changing role-yes but they still barely balanced

Though Revy was the leader in the group, to let her handle things is a bit worrying Yomi. Most likely, everyone here would think that too. But she erase those thought _'this is just a game afterall, it's not like we're gonna trapped or transferred in the game right?'_

Sadly... Yomi will only realize it when things already late- when tragedy already happened

Yomi didn't know the reason behind the party assignment but just ignore it

When they were ready and moving forwards they triggered an automatic sequence-

They hear a sniffling sound

They immediately tensed when they heard that, thinking that this might an enemy

When they look at the source of the sound, they see a children kneeling and crying in the corner, they can see his back because he facing wall.

They very- very sure that he is not there before

Sniff sniff

" **They took them! They took them! They took my sister, my friends. They kill my parents and all other people. They also-"**

Sniff sniff

From what he said, he might a NPC that acted as a automatic sequence or maybe trigger for a quest

The party still tense and ready to attack however since there is no sign of hostility not to mention this is a safe area- they relax a bit... a bit

But they think this is a quest or something so they approach him with cautious

When they just three meters from him, he began to talks again

" **They also- they also-"** he then turn around to show his face

Honestly Yomi have a bad hunch about this – but not only Yomi but also Revy, Malique and Crox

When he turns around... what they see is a petite children and definitely good looking just from his skin.

Or what left from his skin

" **They also took my face!"**

Blood is still leaking; he didn't have eyes or face. From the wounds it seems like his face being pulled by a terrifying force and make his face disappear from its place

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

The child crawling to the party or more precisely the nearest members from him which is ...

Malique

He grab him

" **Pleaspleasepleasse... returrn itt to mhee!"**

He said it with terrible mouth that still leaking some blood for each words he says even though his mouth didn't moving

"Stop it!stopit!stopit!letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego! letmego!"

" **Please save them I beg yhou..."** he then release Malique and turnaround and just laying there unmoving

The party just staying there unmoving for a minute trying to swallow what just they seen

Then they began to shouting and cursing the developers

"You Fucking Devs!"

"To show us something like this, there is a limit how inhuman you can be!"

"They violate human right! Or in this case NPC right!"

"Those shitty devs! I know this is just a program not real! Definitely not real! But still this is too much! I'll fucking kill you O shitty devs!"

"Hin-Yomi-chan! Language! Language!"

The shouting and cursing the developers last for five minutes before they finally calm down and began to laugh

Now that they think about this again... it's funny how all of them -a terrifying beings despite their fake appearance- screaming like that just because something like this. They supposed to be scarier. The most funniest fact is their expression didn't change a bit- make it weird, from their expression they seems fake but from their sound seems very real.

Without further ado they open the door

What appears before them is a corridor with stair leading downwards

The walls are dull grey with cracked and moss, the tread looks like made from concrete which also dull grey colored. The corridor itself quite dim with Victorian style wall lamps as the only light source, moreover with spider nest everywhere make feels like a creepy abandoned dungeon.

A message appear

 **[Vanir underground castle: First Floor 'Endless Stair']**

After they see that message they share same thought

' _I don't like this name'_

And once again they triggered automatic sequence

" **Intuder! Intruder! How dare you try to invade this land Mortals!"**

It's an oldman voice

" **Any pathetic intruder shall die!"** followed by sound of a young woman

" **All of us will defended this holy place of Vanir from you Invader**!" then a man voice again but not like before this one seems younger

" **We will never give our holy land to you invader!"** and the last one- a woman again but different from before

After the last voice, all voice disappear as if never exist before

"Did you hear that?" Malique asked

"They just said _'we will never give this holy land to you invader!'._ Is that mean this is actually a guild base dungeon" Yomi said while imitating the voice

"Really unexpected bonus! But not really make me happy…" Revy said the first part with excited but changed when saying the last part.

"That's right… is guild base dungeon in the last day really useful? Not to mention our guild is practically dead though aren't disbanded yet. But that's not the right question here-" Crox said

"The right question is – how we conquer this dungeon?"

"This guild base bonus only increasing the difficulty… and I doubt those **shitty devs** didn't do something in the last day"

"No need to worry! Currently I am this party's ace!" Revy said

"Listen you idiot! I know you are the best magic attacker in our guild and I even wouldn't hesitate to say that you might one of the best magicians in YGGDRASIL. But this is serious- at least we need four parties with twenty four players"

Angry emoticon appear after Crox said that

"Don't worry! I have a world class item that will ensure our victory. Let just make sure that we didn't separated so I can protect all of you!"

With those words, Revy moving forwards and began to climb down the stair followed by her NPC Pallademon.

That statement also shocked Yomi and Crox as this is the first time they hear about this but also make them relief because with this their victory guaranteed.

However this changed when they see Revy and Pallademon suddenly disappear in white flash due unconsciously activating teleport trap.

…

…

…

"""THAT IDIOT!"""

"Search trap" Yomi ordering Blue

Blue immediately use her magic to discover all trap but fortunately it seems that's the only one here.

Malique use his message to contact Revy

"Revy! Where are you?"

' _I don't know… this floor looks like a marine museum with all this ship and book about sea, uhh… there are also some portrait of sea and map. I bet this floor boss have water affinity which give advantage'_

"Fine then… I know you are very strong magician and held a world class item but stay there! We'll come shortly"

' _I don't think you can do that'_

"Eh! Why though?"

' _From message earlier, this is 6th floor and the deepest one. All of you still in the 1st floor right'_

"Yeah… "

' _Change plan Malique! Transfer into Yomi's party and proceed with cautious! I'll try to defeat this floor boss and move to your side'_

"Right!"

The call ended and Malique tell both Yomi and Crox

Malique then transferred into Yomi's party

They then proceed cautiously downwards

They discover some hidden traps some even deadly

They also found some monster called 'Dark Spider' or 'Arachnea' but with to them this easy

Finally after very long time moving downwards they found a floor that's look like arena

The floor is square that seems very large created also from dull grey concrete but this one seems very damaged as if some fierce battle just happened.

Then floor boss appear

Its looks like a black tarantula however with size of three story building

 **[Black calamity spider] level 90**

The boss floor suddenly attacked making them unable to check hidden traps

Black calamity spider keep summoning its subordinate

And this is make their fight easier as raid boss type summoning weaker than raid boss type attacking

Their fight quite intense

Crox, Hilde, Blue keep focus on attacking Black calamity spider while the subordinate fighting both Malique and Lullaby, Yomi just focus on healing and sometime Lullaby also healing when he's not fighting.

They manage to defeat Black calamity spider after fighting it whole fifteen minutes

After he black calamity spider defeated, an orb appear

Sign that they cleared the floor- just touch the orb they will transferred into the next floor

Crox got the honor touching it because he deal the most damage

With that, Crox reached out for the floating Orb — and touched it.

In that instant, the world blacked out.

By the time they could see again, they were in a wide-open space, completely different from before. If previous floor looks like a real dungeon this floor looks like a void.

As far they see only black surrounding them as if they are in space. With a lot of floating rock with variety size, currently they stand on one of those rocks with size approximately 8-9 meters. Even though they were surrounded by black but they still can see their vicinity.

Now that see it again all rocks were not floating- rather they propped by a dead tree. But it's very clear that the tree is not normal, below the rock there is root the tree make it like the tree actually growing downwards.

 **[Vanir underground castle: Second Floor 'Reverse Root']**

Now they understand that the rocks actually has role as the floor and with all variety rocks which all of them positioned lower and lower make them realize that they need to move downwards again.

Honestly this is really suspicious, so Yomi move and tried give order Blue to check all traps.

The key words is _tried_

When Yomi know it she and Blue being eaten by white flash.

"Ahh! They got me!" Yomi shouting

"Seriously! Again?"

"Yomi you idiot! Why didn't you learn from that stupid Revy!"

Alas their curse didn't even reach Yomi as she already on different place due teleport trap.

Yomi arrive in a very large room that seems like a ballroom. The room itself very luxurious with height more than 100 meters and in span more than 250 m2, huge enough to hundreds people dancing. The rooms is baroque style and most part of wall colored gold as if made from pure gold, the floor is being made from pure white-pale Blue marble, the ceiling looks very lot like wall but 2/3 part in the middle there is a large painting of night sky that seems like a real night sky being caught and placed there.

Up ahead in the distance there is a piano that keep play a ball music even though no one operate it, the funny part is the piano is only one music instrument there but we can hear other orchestra instrument too like violin, cello, bass, etc.

In Yomi's right and left side there were tables that have a lot of food and drinks that neatly arranged. The room giving impression as if a party ball just being held here; however one thing that this room lack.

There are no people here

Truly... in a dungeon that have nightmare level courtesy of shitty developers, a silent and calm room without any monster definitely suspicious.

Yomi only can think two possibilities; whether this is another trap or floor boss room.

 **[Vanir underground castle: Fifth Floor 'Hall of Vanadis']**

' _Vanadis- that's one of Freya's name. she also known as party girl- so from the fact that this is ballroom and Freya is one of Vanir gods from Norse Mythology- high chance that the floor boss is her'_

As expected of Librarian, manage to guess the boss floor identity just from little information.

Now that she know boss identity she can guess her attack

But if other members especially Revy know about this she will be mocked for months

They will says 'truly as expected of librarian' 'she is our Bookworm' 'that's one some reasons why she had title _Administrator of Akashic records'_

With all her abilities normally she won't bothered with this and keep walking however this is different, this is the first time she meet a silent like this and she playing this game until her third year of college. She knows the she might not stronger one from other level 100 player but she's very sure that her survival rate between all other heteromorphic races is top notch.

' _This room is dangerous'_

She trust her instinct

She tried to call the other members but they didn't answered

' _It seems they're still fighting'_

She wants to escape from this room-no she must escape from this room and gathered with her friends

But sadly, when she looks behind there is no door or teleportation circle

What she sees is only Blue with mask on her face. Sign that she is ready to attack

Then an idea comes

"Search trap" Yomi ordering Blue

With nodding she then use her 10th tier magic

" **[All Visible]"**

It's one of the most strongest anti trap magic. Just like its name, this magic make all kind of trap in the area visible so that any players could avoid it.

Instantly after she use that magic, a sigil appear on floor with sized a meter- and keep appearing to the point large enough to covering whole floor.

However that's not all, then the sigil began to appearing on the wall and ceiling. All of them has same design.

Realizing this, Yomi giving her next order

"Describe it"

Again Blue-san nodding and use her magic

" **[Trap Investigation]"**

This one also 10th tier magic. This magic can used to describe any trap in vicinity. However this magic need some time to investigate a trap. Fortunately all traps in this room have same design so it didn't need a lot of time.

After ten seconds waiting, a HUD screen appear in front of Yomi. This screen filled with information of the trap.

"Oh FUCK!"

Although her face not moving but from her voice that she is angry and nervous

' _Damn those shitty developers'_

The information from the screen were

 **[Trap Investigation]**

Name: House of Opera

Type: Summoning trap

Trap count: 127

Effect: summon level 75 Masked Valkyrie for each minute for 30 minutes

...

...

"It's a _fucking_ _ **MONSTER HOUSE!**_ "

Truthfully this the first time she encountered a monster house in YGGDRASIL

Monster house is enigma of every game; some people that capable would be happy if they meet one however for solo player or weak players it's a nightmare.

Being a game, YGGDRASIL of course has it but with this number it's basically

Back then when her guild still have a guild headquarter, she and all her whole guild freely modified the dungeon but with some limitation. One of limitation is the Ariadne system.

Ariadne system is a system can only be triggered if the invaders were to be locked up. It was a system that checks the validity of a created base. In order to stop one from creating such an invincible fortress, it was a reason of why Ariadne surveillance system existed for this sole purpose. Other things Ariadne inspected were the distance one could travel inside, how many doors there were and various other rules on base construction that were set in detail. Dungeons that violated the rules would be flagged by the YGGDRASIL system and fined. As a result, the guild funds would be deducted gradually at a visible rate.

She didn't know whether Ariadne System only applied to guild headquarters or also all other wild dungeon but if it applied to all dungeon then those shitty devs really playing with them.

She then questioning what to do next

Being level 100 with NPC level 100, an enemy level 75 were very easy but not with this number. They were numbered 127 for each minute so it means 127 x 30 = 3810

3810 level 75 _**MASKED VALKYRIE!**_

But now that she think about it again, that number only if she stay in thirty minutes right?

Then it decided. She didn't need to win against them - she only needs to escape

To _**SURVIVE**_

She then ordering Blue

"Escape route"

" **[Back Door]"**

It's a magic to find any hidden door, teleportation circle or anything that led into another area. Once it discovered, a red dot will appear on the object signing that the object is the hidden door.

Almost immediately a red dot appear on the piano far ahead – sign that the piano is the escape route

' _Now what to do?'_

Yomi unconsciously touching her chin with her right hand

" **[Summon: Swallow Familiar] [Multiple Summon: Nurikabe] [Delay Summon: Genbu ]"**

 **Swallow Familiar** is only level 30 but has very high agility that reach 80 however very low on other stat. it's undoubtedly very weak

 **Nurikabe** is level 50 summon that looks like a wall with size 2 m2 with Oni face. It's pretty much like swallow familiar but Nurikabe is defense while swallow familiar is agility. Nurikabe is only level 50 but its Hp, and almost reaching 100 in stat but the drawback is all other stat below 25

While **Genbu** is... well Genbu

A turtle

But didn't make appearance yet

Immediately after she summon them, a dark Blue swallow and five grey wall with Oni face appear

Seven Hp and Mp gauge appear on right side of Yomi sight

Those were her summons Hp and Mp gauge

It displays Name, level, Hp and Mp

Hp bar colored green while Mp bar colored Blue

However Genbu's gauge color is darker and has a timer

 **00.00.20** until summoned

All of Nurikabe immediately surround Yomi and guard her

While swallow familiar immediately flying with high speed that seemed like a blur

When the blur reach the middle of room, Yomi use another magic

 **[Switch summon: Swallow Familiar with Nurikabe]**

One of Nurikabe that guard Yomi disappear and being replaced by swallow Familiar

Then the blur disappear in the middle of room and a Nurikabe appear as if they were switching place

Actually they were really switching place

Because swallow familiar flying when they got switched, Nurikabe appear five meters above the ground. Nurikabe then fall into ground with BANG to activate the trap.

When it falls into ground, the nearest trap immediately active and the first **Masked Valkyrie** summoned into the Ballroom.

After the first trap active, one by one the other trap began to active and summoning Masked Valkyrie

All those Valkyrie immediately went to center of the room where the first trap active and began to surrounding Nurikabe to gang up on it.

Even with it crazy defense, Nurikabe won't last long if being attacked by 127 level 75 monster

Then Yomi continue her last order before

The swallow once again flying to the center of the room and being switched by other Nurikabe

She repeated that action until all her Nurikabe got transported into center of Ballroom

She also ordering the swallow familiar to flying to the Piano

Yomi keep healing all Nurikabe when they got hurt

Usually she didn't bother to heal her summon and just detonate them if they nearly died

However now is different, her focus is not to defeating enemies but escaping to piano

To escape she needs a bait

Those Nurikabes were her bait, so all those Masked Valkyrie attention would focus onto Nurikabes

Swallow familiar role is just to transport them while Genbu... well, Genbu also bait that come later

The bad news is those Masked Valkyries were Aggressive monster

Yomi's race – Devil of Pride – will not only make any enemies with same and higher level to immediately attack her but also the aggressive one like those Masked Valkyries

Unfortunately she can't switch it off

The good thing is she also considering whether if masked Valkyrie aggressive enemy or not

Her plan is very simple: it just makes masked Valkyries busy with Nurikabes so that she can safely transfer to piano and escape in less a minute. However if masked Valkyrie is an aggressive enemy then when she arrive in piano, she will be attacked by nearest Valkyrie.

She didn't want that, at least not until they finish the boss of dungeon. She know how hard defeating dungeon so she didn't want wasting any energy.

Then how she manages to escape safely?

The answer is very simple; she just need second bait that strong enough to them.

That is role of Genbu

Genbu is one of her strongest summon so this role would be very perfect for Genbu

That's also the reason why Genbu's summoning is delayed

When Genbu's timer reaching **00.00.02** , she immediately switched with swallow familiar

" **[Summon Substitution]"**

Yomi's avatar body disappear in a flash when Swallow familiar body twitched

Swallow body began shaking as if it got spasm before its body being torn and Yomi emerged from swallow's body

If Malique look at this sight, he will say _'disgusting'_

 **00.00.01**

Some of Valkyrie immediately went after her when they sensing her existence or more precisely her race.

 **00.00.00**

However they can't that far because before they arrive in front of Yomi, something huge fall onto them and kill them

No matter how Yomi see it, she still find this exciting

Something that kill some of Valkyrie no other than Genbu's foot

Genbu is one of Yomi's strongest summon with level 100. Back then when she found Genbu for the first time she call it destroyer fortress due its HP, Physical Defense, Magical Defense over than 100 with Physical Attack at least 80 however it other stat were very low

However, his biggest advantage and weakness is that it sized almost 200 meters – undoubtedly one of the most largest monster in YGGDRASIL –

Overall its appearance is a huge turtle with scaly and rugged skin with color Blue-green almost as if made from coral reefs. Its tail very long dark Blue snake with sharp poisoned fang, its long-slender body can be used as a whip. It is emitting pale Blue mist within its shell.

It only attack were: stomp, bite, whip, gigaton press (sit), and rollout

Genbu also could also summoning a lot of level 35 Genbu's hatchling

' _Now that I think about it isn't this is like my own monster house? Naah_

 _My real Monster house is_ _ **'Illegal Summoning Rite'**_ _\- one of my over-tier magic_

 _Fighting a monster house with monster house_

 _How ironic... why don't I use this since the start? If a summon kill an enemy, doesn't the drop automatically belong the master? I wonder how much I can get with3810 level 75 masked Valkyrie? why didn't I stay here and heal all my summon? I wonder if I can reach level 101 with all Valkyries exp?_

 _Isn't his killing2-no 3 bird with one stone? Or throwing a bird to destroying two stone?_

 _No... That's a game from 21 century – what it is called again? Mad bird? Crazy bird? Wrath bird? Mm whatever..._

 _Meeh... it's troublesome. Our focus is defeating this dungeon not defeating monster house- I can't waste any power I had anymore. More over YGGDRASIL will ended shortly'_

Don't want to waste anymore time, Yomi approach the Piano

There is small teleportation circle floating above it. This won't be seen from afar due this circle a bit transparent

Without hesitating, Yomi touch it to teleport herself into another room... forgetting the fact that Blue still in the ballroom killing any Valkyrie after she is being attacked.

When she arrives in other room, she hears a woman crying not one or two but a lot. They were crying in agony as if they were being tortured. She also hears unknown sound- from it sound, it's like some women trying to scream but being gagged

When she looks at the source, she sees a pool

A blood red pool as if made from blood- no it's really made from blood. Yomi understand it when she looks the edge of pool.

There are lot woman; almost all of them were human race though some of them is Elf due their long ears – without exception, all of them naked and very beautiful. However, most terrifying fact all of them gagged, tied with chain, their eyes covered by a black cloth, all of them crying with blood, all of them stabbed by stake/ spears so that their blood flowing and becoming a pool of blood.

"That's only backgrounds, right?"

When Yomi look at surrounding she also notice that Blue is not here

A system message appear

 **[Freya's Virgin Pool]**

It seems the system message that appear is a trigger of an automated sequence

" **Disturbing a lady when she still in bath is not nice you know"**

That was a female voice, it very pleasant voice

From the pool a figure emerged

The figure is female with nice body, platinum blond hair, her face is very beautiful, most important thing is she was naked – this would make every male player if not most happy –

But sadly Yomi is female so she is not being tempted by that appearance though she admit that she envious of some parts

Her figure would be very perfect if not because all blood that soaked her body

"Don't mind it. I'm a lady too..."

Yomi said flat voice with unmoving, inexpression face

If the game has facial expression system, she undoubtedly will sweatdropped

" **Punishment for breaking a lady's bath is**

 **DEATH"**

With that words, Yomi realize one thing

'Isn't this what they call – out of lion's den straight to tiger's den – ?

Really... get away from monster house only to arrive in Boss room... – those shitty developer –

I- I really **HATE YOU** '

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Next chapter on Peace of the Devil**

Last Assemble- Last Part – the end and the beginning

"Special Skill activated **[Destiny]** "

"Sadly, I have this... _world class item_ **Divine Diagram: Mandala**. Sayonara minna"

"If you happy with this, me too Revy"

How ironic- My first kill were my last best friends- Ahh I miss my darling...

 **-Author Note**

If you want to know their appearance this is the reference, though it's not same but similar- however that not important anyway as most of them will-… well you'll find out in the next chapter

Player Character info

Revy: role main attacker (magic)

Yomi: role healer/supporter/ wildcard

Crox: role tank/ main attacker (Physhical)

Malique: role wildcard

NPC info

Pallademon: role tank/ main attacker

Blue: role tank/ main attacker

Hilde: role seeker

Lullaby: role healer/supporter

While the other character-

Haru- Serafall Leviathan- Highschooldxd

Shiki- Hideyoshi Kinoshita- Baka to test

Jin- Gray fullbuster- Fairytail

Blue- Edeath from Akame ga kiru with Tenkuu shinpan's smiling mask also maid attire o Grayfia Lucifuge- Highschooldxd

Lullaby- Shaiapouf- Hunter x hunter

Pallademon- Dark knight (yuusha)- Maoyuu

Hilde- Priscilla (awakened form)- Claymore

Im sorry for those who want them to arrive at new world in this chapter but trust me they will in next chapter. This chapter and next chapter actually slowly introducing Vanir Underground Castle. I don't want to make the reader confuse by directly introducing all dungeon area at once.

Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you like it. If I have a mistake please correct me by review or PM-me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Peace of the devil**

 **Chapter 3**

"talk"

'thought'

 **[Magic/Skill]**

* * *

 **Last assemble last part 3- The End and the Beginning**

" _ **Punishment for breaking a lady's bath is**_

 _ **DEATH"**_

 _With that words, Yomi realize one thing_

' _Isn't this what they call – out of lion's den straight to tiger's den – ?_

 _Really... get away from monster house only to arrive in Boss room... – those shitty developer –_

 _I- I really_ _ **HATE YOU**_ _'_

Linebreak

When Yomi notice it, Freya suddenly covered by white mist as if eating her

The mist disappear and revealing Freya in a battle attire

Her battle attire is a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlet's, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. She also wear a cloak that look like created from feather.

Freya hand pointed on Yomi and began to using her magic-

Black smoke rise and bursting after Yomi

 **BAAAM!**

Yomi notice that not only her HP remain 60%, she also got stunned buff from that attack

.

She can't move

'it's an instant death magic!'

Though Yomi didn't know it but she's very sure that it was instant death magic as usually instant death magic makes the victim stunned if failed to kill the victim.

Yomi get lucky that she's survived because she has **Instant Death Weakness III**

Yomi look around and see that Blue is not here

'Where is she?'

Freya didn't stop just with that attack and continuously attack Yomi- again and again

She's very sure it as only matter of time before she get hit and die. She wasn't even sure if she can survive from instant death magic for the second time.

So she summon lower level of her summon

" **[Multiple Summon: Walking Doll]"**

Walking Doll is one of her most weakest summon, but in other hand not only it was a permanent summon but also if used with Multiple summon magic- the number will multiplied very lot.

In instant, very lot of doll shaped like children with toys walking from somewhere

Yomi use one of her most effective plan, which is swapped place with her summon every time she was about getting hit.

Yomi remember Freya's description from encyclopedia

 _In Norse mythology,_ _ **Freyja**_ _(/ˈfreɪə/; Old Norse for "(the) Lady") is a goddess associated with love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death. Freyja is the owner of the necklace Brísingamen, rides a chariot pulled by two cats, keeps the boar Hildisvíni by her side, possesses a cloak of falcon feathers, and, by her husband Óðr, is the mother of two daughters, Hnoss and Gersemi. Along with her brother Freyr (Old Norse the "Lord"), her father Njörðr, and her mother (Njörðr's sister, unnamed in sources), she is a member of the Vanir. Stemming from Old Norse_ _Freyja_ _, modern forms of the name include_ _ **Freya**_ _,_ _ **Freija**_ _,_ _ **Frejya**_ _,_ _ **Freyia**_ _,_ _ **Fröja**_ _,_ _ **Frøya**_ _,_ _ **Frøjya**_ _,_ _ **Freia**_ _,_ _ **Freja**_ _,_ _ **Frua**_ _and_ _ **Freiya**_ _._

 _Freyja rules over her heavenly afterlife field Fólkvangr and there receives half of those that die in battle, whereas the other half go to the god Odin's hall, Valhalla. Within Fólkvangr is her hall, Sessrúmnir. Freyja assists other deities by allowing them to use her feathered cloak, is invoked in matters of fertility and love, and is frequently sought after by powerful jötnar who wish to make her their wife. Freyja's husband, the god Óðr, is frequently absent. She cries tears of red gold for him, and searches for him under assumed names. Freyja has numerous names, including_ _Gefn_ _,_ _Hörn_ _,_ _Mardöll_ _,_ _Sýr_ _,_ _Valfreyja_ _, and_ _Vanadís_ _._

If we conclude that those shitty devs create this Freya after the myth, then Freya most likely a summon type or with certain death hit/ magic maybe even mental manipulation.

Yomi didn't know if she must laugh or angry about this

It's clear from this scenery that Freya most likely is a magic type which gives her advantage as Yomi's magical defense is maxed. More over if she is summon type _Raid/Floor Boss_ , she will be weaker than ordinary _Raid/Floor Boss_ which also bring advantage for Yomi as she also summon type Player. And again her level is lower than Yomi.

In other hand, instant death is one of Yomi's weaknesses, although it's only **Instant Death Weakness III** but still raises change of dying when attacked. Moreover, if she is summon type meaning that she can summon unknown number of monster which she's very sure that it was Valkyrie. Valkyrie also brings her bad news as Valkyrie is a Holy/Light type monster which deals huge amount of damage to her. There's also the supposed summon two cats and boar from legend.

…

And the most important point is that- this is the last day

Meaning those Shitty Devs might did something like increasing her damage- correction, those shitty devs definitely did something like that

In the real world, Hinoe's mouth unconsciously turns into a sadistic grin

"Just because she is stronger and I was weaker doesn't mean I will lose right?"

Unconsciously putting her hand in her chin, Yomi think of a plan

 _Can't help it... this the last day anyway, at least my CASH won't be wasted_

Yomi is part of the guild that can be said _'one of the guild with most cash'_ naturally she also has quite amount of cash. Her only income for cash is her club on highschool; even so the amount is huge. But fortunately Yomi is not stupid, she knew that only matter of time till she is graduate and lost the money.

So she is only use a bit, she usually only use it to buy some summon monster and summon monster is very expensive more over the high level one. Naturally the saving becomes huge to the point she began to perturbed on how she'll use it.

After she's graduated she lost her income of cash so she began to look for part time job. Then after some months working, a nice man ask her if she want take a scholarship as he said such a shame a youngster like yourself working at this age .

Naturally she agree- originally she only took part time job because she want to live independent and not relying on her relative. But this change it and making that half of her pay will be used as cash as she could pay her apartment and everyday needs.

However saving cash already become her habit and she still have a huge amount of cash. Yet because collage live very harsh, she must abandon YGGDRASIL and start to get serious studying and this leave her huge amount of cash wasted.

So naturally in this last day of YGGDRASIL, she won't hesitate for use it all

But she need time to buy some item- what she need is bait

She then summon her most trusted bait and defender

" **[Multiple Summon: Death Knight] [Multiple Summon: Nurikabe]"**

Immediately after she use it, six death knight and six Nurikabe arrive to guard her

Death knight very useful for her as the death knight have two very important special skills. The first is the ability to attract the attacks of an enemy. The second one can be used only once, and allow the knight to always survive one lethal attack as long as it has a certain amount of HP left.

In addition, when a death knight killed its target they would become an undead as well and immediately revive as a zombie at the place they were killed. In term of offensive power, the Death Knight is only comparable to a level 25 monster but on the defensive side it is comparable to a level 40 monster.

But it is impossible for death knight to kill level 90 Raid Boss/Floor Boss Freya but that didn't matter.

While Nurikabe become her last line of defense

Seeing this situation Yomi then look at the shop

But when she looks at the price

"EXPENSIVE! Damn that _shitty devs_ "

She should've known… that shitty devs predicted that some player still has saving of cash so when they hear about YGGDRASIL end, they will use it because if not it will be wasted. Those shitty devs raise the price and hoping that the player only said _'can't help it, YGGDRASIL ended anyway'_ then still buy some item so that they won't have any regret.

If she is like Revy or other guild members that keep wasting cash, she woulnd able to buy anything in this situation and her lost is certain. She doesn't want it; she doesn't want to lose. More over in this timing- she doesn't want to make her friends disappointed.

So she will buy her need with pleasure

Then she saw an item limited for summoner however from the description it said that a player only can equip this item limited five.

This item named **'Defensive Voodoo Doll'**

When bought it will transferred into summon slot and become summon for a player. This voodoo doll is only level 1 and didn't have any stat aside HP. However its special ability is combining his Hp with the user- In sort if a player has five of this item he/she will have six Hp bar including his/hers when **Defensive Voodoo Dolls** summoned-that's the value of this item.

Currently her summon slot have 14 empty slot. With opponent this strong she will need this item.

She bought five of defensive voodoo doll, some hourglass, summon slot expander, portable over tier magic, and three high class dragon. Even after buy some of most expensive item, it only consume half of her whole cash. Then she decided to buy some other item- in case something unexpected happen and to emptying her cash.

When Yomi finish shopping, only two Nurikabe and one Death knight left

"NPC call"

Yomi use NPC call. Like the name this magic call only one NPC that marked. Yomi's marked NPC obviously **'** _ **Slaughter Doll'**_ Blue.

A gate appear behind Yomi and Blue emerge from that gate

She imediately order Blue to guard her

" **[Time stop]"**

One of Yomi class is **[Primordial Mage: Time]**

In YGGDRASIL, there were three different types of job classes. Base, high and rare. Base job classes can be leveled up to 15, high classes can be leveled up to 10, and rare classes, like World Champion or Eclipse, can only be leveled to 5.

 **[Primordial Mage: Time]** is one of those rare classes. This class has some benefit like _Anti-time stop countermeasures invalidation_ , _automatically reverse time stop casted by enemy, superior time magic, decreasing cool down of his/her magic, increasing time limit of his/her magic_ even to the useless one like _detailed watch_.

For higher level player, time stop magic is nothing special as at level 70+ a player can obtain _Anti-time stop countermeasures._ However **[Primordial Mage: Time]** capable to make that countermeasure invalid. But this rare class is not that omnipotent as that ability only affect one player so if there are two or more player use time stop at once; the Primordial Mage will affected.

That's the reason why Yomi use this magic, as sometime _Raid/Floor Boss_ enemies have _Anti-time stop countermeasures._ Yomi didn't know if Freya also has _Anti-time stop countermeasures_ but that didn't matter because Freya is only one enemy- so her _Time Stop_ is absolute.

After she cast the magic, instantly the world feels like stopped and dead

No one aside her can move- however in this _time stop_ attacking also forbidden, magicians only can use their delay magic.

The reason she use this magic is not to use magic but rather to use all item that she just buy earlier

Three high class dragons and five defensive voodoo dolls entering her summon slot

She also use summon slot expander

Summon slot expander is an item that has seventy percent failure- from all 15 summon slot expander she bought, her slot only increased five.

Total summon slot: 155

Total summon: 144

Summon slot left: 11

As soon the time began to start again, Yomi's plan started

After the time started again, Freya summon her cart which pulled by two cats

Rather than cat more precisely it was a dull gray leopard

The leopard's size is huge enough to rivaling an adult horse

Freya immediately leaped into the carts and the carts flying away

However that's not the end, the carts then circling her and Freya once again using the black smoke to attack Yomi

"Hahaha..This is really difficult… can't you make this easier for me?"

" **[Delay Magic Zone] [Anti- Invader Fortress]"**

Yomi originally only planned to use **[Delay Magic Zone]** to delaying instant death magic that Freya throw

But then she remember that Freya is confirmed as summon type Raid/Floor Boss

So she's use **[Anti- Invader Fortress]** to prevent any mobs moving towards her

As if answering her challenge, Freya then summoning five level 85 Valkyrie

Not like the Freya, Valkyrie is a Physical type monster that has huge attack stat

One of Yomi weakness is Physical attack just like all other Mage/Spellcaster

Moreover they have Holy Attribute

Valkyrie's appearance pretty much like Freya but their armor not as revealing as Freya's armor, also wearing steel helmet with feather and feathered wings.

They striking the barrier of **[Anti- Invader Fortress]** without hesitation

But Anti invader fortress proved stronger

Yet it only matter of time before the barrier broke and those Valkyrie free to attack Yomi

Obviously, Yomi understand this, so she make another move

" **[Triplet Maximize Magic: Magic Divider] [Triplet Maximize Magic: Reflect Barrier] [Multiple Layered Magic: Anti- Invader Fortress]"**

'with this … nothing to fear. Reflect Barrier will reflect any attack to the owner'

Without hesitation she uses that magic …

A dome of rune appear surrounding

Yomi then take an item from her inventory that shaped like an hourglass and crush the hourglass in her hand

" **[Illegal Summoning Rite]"**

It's an over tier magic that summon all summon monster of a player at once. To prevent a player to becoming truly over powered, this magic restricted to summon only 1 of each kind and with time limit for 5 minutes. So even if a player has 2 or more monster with same kind, he/she will only summon one of those monsters for 5 minutes.

The other limitation is that she can't summon her monster that still active and all of her summon monster that summoned from this magic can't be summoned again for 24 hour- same as cool down of the magic.

A summoner strength is based on their summon, so after they used this spell they're practically naked

Yomi of course not an exception

Fortunately, Yomi's **[Primordial Mage: Time]** class makes her able to increase the time limit becoming 10 minutes but still unable to decrease the cool down as over tier magic cool down is absolute and can't change.

After she cast it, a very large red magic circle appear beneath her foot- large enough to covering whole room

Soon all of her summon began to emerge from the magic circle one by one

 **[Pluto] [Genbu] [Suzaku] [Byakko] [Kohryuu][Seraph Of Empyrian] [Pride] [Avarice] [Hydra] [High-Class Dragon] [Typhoon] [Horned Rabbit] [Primordial Eldritch Abomination] [Baphomett] [Rat Master] [Minotaur] [Ant-Queen] [Swallow Familiar] [Bat Familiar] [Imperial Werewolf] [Walking Doll] [Mischief Fairy] [Leviathan] [Megalodon] [Yamata no Orochi] [Gigantus Slime] [Demon Duke] [Cerberus] [Hell Prisoner] [Skeleton] [Titan] [Disaster Demon] [Azazel] [Gorgon] [Black Imp] [Surtr] [Higher Wyvern] [Chesire Cat] [Bicorn] [Sun Moth] [Quetzalcoatl] [Xmas Reindeer ] [Jack O Lantern] [Pale Rider] [Primal Star Elemental] [Puss in the Boots] [Goblin King] [Zombie] [Sleipnir] [Mummy] [Royal Knight] [Zy'tl Q'ae] Etc**

They appear like cockroaches

The summoned monster attacking Freya simultaneously

With Freya's attacks, lower level one like zombie, horned rabbit, black imp, walking doll destroyed but with that attacks leaving Freya an opening

However with that much of enemies, soon Freya's Hp become 70%

This make Yomi think- maybe she will be like this if she stayed at ballroom earlier

The problem is that Freya specialized instant death attacks and even though she is level 90 but as strongas Surtr(nightmare mode) that leveled 100.

" **[Tree of Life]"**

Yomi use her AoE heal to heal all her summon

Her summons got role of attacking while Blue guard her, Yomi herself keep healing her summon or Blue

After 9 minutes Freya Hp only left 35% while Yomi's left 60% of her fourth voodoo dolls

Yomi's voodoo dolls left 5

Seeing that this is almost time limit of **[Illegal Summoning Rite],** Yomi didn't waste time and ordering all her summon to swarming Freya

She then covering behind Blue and both Death Knight and Nurikabe before she use

" **[Detonate Summon]"**

All her summon began eaten by white light before exploding at once

 **[BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!]**

The explosion really big to the point covering whole area in flame

She already did this horrible act of killing your own servant to slay enemy more than once- an act that really fitting to a tyrant.

But this is the first time she watch it this close, Yomi read it in book once yet she never expected that this really looks like nuclear explosion.

When the explosion disappear, from the floor, roof to the pool of women everything charred black.

Blue's HP only left 20% and all nurikabe and death knight has disappear

Figure of Grey colored Freya laying in the floor with crack all over her body

Yomi relaxed because this is finally ended but her relaxed time ended as soon it started

There is a huge sigil behind Freya's corpse

The world seems like experiencing an earthquake

Then… the air behind Freya cracked as if something huge just rammed from the other side

The crack getting bigger then revealing a pair of tusk- a par of huge tusk

So far everything match with the Encyclopedia- so that tusk must belong Freya's pet boar- _ **the Hildisvini**_

From the cracks, its head emerged and it make a huge roar

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

'Did Freya summon it before her life ended?' Yomi thought

Fortunately, the only Death Knight and Nurikabe available guards her, so she didn't take any damage

The Boar still hasn't out yet and struggling to released

Yomi didn't waste this chance. So, she using her attack

" **[Triplet Maximize Magic: Red Line]"**

A red Laser beam appear from Yomi's hand and rocketing towards **the Hildisvini** with bursting speed

Currently this is one of very rare chance of her to use attack magic as Yomi usually stay behind and heal, support or summoning. However she can't do it right now because all her summon still in _'cooldown'_ state due **[Illegal Summoning Rite]**.

Yomi the using her Puppeteer class to control movement of Blue and make more efficiently- in sort increasing Blue's Evasion and Critical hit rate.

" **[Triplet Maximize Magic: Boost Magic Attack] [Triplet Maximize Magic: Slash of Time]"**

She ordering Blue to attack it with her axe

One of Yomi's class is **[Sonic]**

A rare class that increasing Agility stat of a player and give boost of speed of the user attack also give very large chance to get critical hit. Combined with Yomi **[Primordial Mage: Time]** Making it almost 45% her attack will get Critical hit under normal situation.

Yomi might weaker one between all level 100 player if based on her stat but make it up with her class combo.

From all other player, Yomi definitely one of the player with largest number of combo. Whether it from her Class, Special Ability, Magic, Equipment. That's how Yomi being called _the highest survival rate_ between her guild even it's not exaggerate to call her survivability one of the highest between all other YGGDRASIL player after join the guild.

Hell… she didn't even died once after join the guild with exception when her guild member betray them. After that, Yomi died because difference level with **[Surtr].**

 **The Boar Hildisvini** 's life ended after two minute due enduring barrage of Blue's attack and Yomi's extreme speed laser

From the crack of Freya's body- Light flowed out from between the gaps, followed by a great explosion.

Yomi can't help but smirked when seeing Freya's body disappear consumed by fire once again- though her avatar face didn't move at all

Yomi's hp still same, but Blue only have 10% and both Nurikabe and Death Knight perish

Yomi was stunned for a moment, and then the overflowing joy in her heart made her laugh.

"huhuhuhu... heheheheee... HUAHAHAHHAAHAAA"

She never realized that she used three stages laugh like villain

"to think the weak me capable to slay Raid Boss with that strength- alone, Revy will flip if hear this"

Yomi is really proud about this achievement though she still died few times

Some artifact appear in place where Freya supposed to be and in near those artifacts there is an orb- sign that she had cleared the floor

Yomi imediately pick the Artifacts but not the orb

She is very sure that if she touch it, the orb will teleport her in a floor that didn't cleared yet.

For now she is only waiting for Blue and her Hp, Mp to recover

Then she is laying on the black chared floor- still thinking how she will surprise them

But Yomi didn't realize that her daydream left for almost an hour. When she realize that YGGDRASIL is about ended in 30 minutes she imediately touch the orb

* * *

Innermost of **Vanir Underground Castle**

When Yomi realize it, she's in a circular room

This room is baroque themed almost like _**Hall of Vanadis' Ballroom**_ where Yomi meet monster house

However if the former is a ballroom, the latter is an observation deck- almost like observational deck on Tokyo Skytree.

This room didn't have any wall, but has a lot of roman style-pillar to replace it and one huge black pillar that looks like made from glass in the middle of room. You can see the outside from gap of roman styled pillar which is some kind of veranda with pure white roman styled fence and green scenery that a bit blur.

Yomi began to walk closer to the outside due curious about the green scenery

'i think... we are in the underground- no we are in the underground; it's very clear from the name **Underground Castle of Vanir**.

Supposedly there are no green scenery in underground- well with exception of background of course'

"Yomi you late!"

Yomi's thought stopped by familiar sound

When Yomi look behind where the sound coming from, she's see six familiar figure

Those figure none other than her guild mates plus their NPC

The one who talk before is a girl with school suit and twin tail with six pair of bat wings. She hold a staff that somehow echoing her voice in her right hand and beside her appear an angry emoticon

"I don't know what you meant" Yomi said with using questioning emoticon

"Maah maah... she's here anyway. Shall we ended this Raid?" Malique asked

"We already wait here for almost thirty minutes. We also already put our orb, all left is yours" the bipedal goat said with pointing at the black pillar

If you look closely the black pillar has six circular hole, five of them already filled with an orb on each hole.

Revy, Crox and Malique move behind Yomi to watch her putting the orb in the hole and officially ended this Raid

Honestly this is made Yomi hesitate as this is also meant officially ended the last Raid activity on YGGDRASIL

Yomi open a screen that reveal the current time

 **23.35.16**

'Less than thirty minutes left'

Yomi glance at her friends behind her

They seems like think

 _What are you hesitating for?_

 _YGGDRASIL ended- yes… So?_

 _At least our last activity here very enjoyable_

Knowing them, they probably thought that

Although they showed no emotion or expression, yomi could understand their thought because they are friends for years

'Yes they're right... I can't hesitate'

Yomi then move to placing the orb on the hole

Somehow her real body feels warm liquid flowing on her cheeks

As she place it, at that instant the world blacked out

The black pillar disappear then four lights descended from sky

When the lights touch the floor, those light transforming into four different item

The first item is a scroll

There was no doubt that the scroll was the ownership deed

Their eyes immediately focused on the scroll then moving to each other as if deciding who's gonna open the scroll

"Revy you do it"

"Eh why me?"

"You are the guildmaster and the one who planning this Raid arent you"

"This is your responsibility Revy"

Revy actually know that in the end she will be the one who will do it but she still worried about the other people

Crox is the one with most merit- he slay not one or two but three floor Boss

Yomi is the one who beat the impossible challenge- soloing monster house and floor Boss without world class item like her

Malique is the one who make this possible- without his support they will not clear all other floor Boss

Revy actually won't hesitate give them the honor if any of them ever ask

Because this is their last Raid after all

But seeing that they already decide that she will be the one who will read it, she give up those thought

'Well it's your loss. Just don't regret it' Revy said mentally

" **Congratulations! For conquering the Underground Castle of Vanir, you have earned the ownership rights to the Guild Homebase: Underground Castle of Vanir"**

Revy then show it to the other

"Oohhh! We can make 3000 levels of NPC "

"Seriously! This dungeon is worth 3000 levels NPC!?"

"I think it's not like that Crox. Here said that the total of levels NPC created is 2070 but we got bonuses: Success Raid on the First Try, Hell Mode, and Last Hour Raid"

"Ehh Yomi-chan how did you know that?"

"It's clearly written on that scroll- just below the congratulation..."

...

"Must you destroy the mood Yomi-chan..."

"I don't understand what you meant"

"Maah-maah let's we look other three item"

At Malique words, all their eyes focused on the other three light

Or what appear after the light disappear

They just look at the items ... truly speechless seeing this sight

What they see:

A golden ring with purple gem, a potion with glittering honey colored liquid and a spear with two sword- a bident

After five minutes silence they began shouting

"Those shitty devs! To think they're this asshole!"

"From the forum- we supposed only get one of three right!"

"I already think that we might going to fight each other for one world class item but now there are three world class item... somehow I didn't feel happy at all!"

" _Shitty Devs,_ are you going to say –' _this is the last day anyway, let's just gave them taste of world class item~'_ \- !"

"I don't mind if the situation is different but they actually did this after they raise the difficulty!"

"This is official! They are not shitty devs anymore- From now on they are bastard devs!"

"NO!... bastard is too good for them! They are public trash so let's just call them scum trash devs"

"I guess if they see this they only smirked!"

"Then our plan to upload this Raid and show that we can defeat them is useless... they might just say- look how pathetic they were"

They finally calm down after shouting a dozen of new nickname for the developers

"Now let's we decide which one we'll take"

"You three can do it yourself. I already has one"

"And who said that you were included in this conversation"

"Ehh? I'm not? Even though I've been this kind to all of you... "

Malique then move to reach the ring

"I always want to feels how it is become rich person"

But alas when he reach it, Crox appear before him and said

"You are a devil but you are still an angel so just take the bident... remember that bident kill you even with just 1 damage"

"Yea-yeah I know… I'm just want to make sure you didn't forget something"

"Just go and pick your bident"

"Yes mom~" with that words, Malique pick the bident

Then Crox went and pick the ring

From afar Yomi only watching the scene

"Is this bullying… am I not allowed to choose?"

"Isn't it fine Yomi-chan? In the end you still got a world class item right?" Revy said comforting Yomi

" _Sigh_ … can't help it" then Yomi picked the only world class item left- which is Immortality Liquor Ambrosia

Once Yomi pick it, she got a buff on her status screen. That was...

That was — WORLD. It implied an entire world, and the ultimate protection it bestowed.

Yomi know that this is sign of possessing a world class item. Even though she never have world class item, she know it from the forum.

Yomi just look at the potion, wondering if she should drink it

'Honestly this _'thing'_ looks really creepy'

The potion is just like an ordinary YGGDRASIL potion but this one has honey colored liquid instead red. Actually this is not creepy at all, if not because the color glittering brightly. As if asking her with puppy eyes 'please drink me!'

Just for insurance, Yomi look at the description

 **Ambrosia**

Drink of gods, often depicted as conferring longevity or immortality upon whoever consumed it.

Effect- grants special skill 'weakness invalidation'

Once Yomi read it- she's relieved because there is nothing suspicious with the effect or something

She looks at the potion and opens its bottle cap

' _This is it … nothing will ended if not drink this'_

 **[Drink your poison, lady!] [Just drink it and die!] [I hope we'll never see you again!]**

It was some girly voices

Yomi then look behind where the sound coming from

She only see Revy who frantically shaking her head and just pointing her staff as if blaming it.

Yomi understand … even though there is no expression appear on her face but she realize that Revy is panic due her staff just badmouthing/cursing her

After all it was her idea to make a fake AI on the staff

Back then when they were in high school, Revy/ Haru propose add AI when they were creating guild weapon. But sadly there is no AI in YGGDRASIL, even NPC is just a recorded data.

So to create that item, Haru/Revy forcing two other female members (fortunately Yomi manage to hide and able to escape) to record their voice while using all kind of words and tone even the lewd one. And randomly using it in any kind of situation.

However Revy reap what she sow as most of words they said actually embarrass her- other members just smirking and won't let Revy change her weapon or change the effect.

'Sigh… let's just pretend never hear those voices'

And Yomi drink it

…

Didn't have any taste

And again YGGDRASIL didn't have expression, touch and taste sense

A message appear in front of Yomi

-Gained special skill **'Weakness Invalidation'** –

Positive, Light, Holy Weakness IV Positive, Light, Holy Invalid

Slash, Pierce Weakness III Slash, Pierce Invalid

Ice Weakness V Ice Invalid

Instant Death II Instant Death Invalid

 **Etc**

Till this moment Yomi use an item to remove some of her weakness including the item which grants her ice resistance IV but it seems Yomi didn't need it anymore

'what a cheat... no wonder Revy bored after abusing it'

This was Yomi's pure and honest feelings. Just like other guildmember, she's also craving for World class item. But after she got this Ambrosia, she can't help but feels that she's just cheating.

Currently for her, world class item is like a legal cheat. But no matter what- cheat is a cheat and cheat is always destroying game balance.

The current Yomi didn't have any weakness, so the highest damage she can take is normal damage.

In case of Crox is gold and data cheat- basically his money and data will reach ; a classic cheat for every game.

While Malique got cheat ability to indiscriminate kill every angel such as himself, of course the reason for this is Malique own safety. If used on other being aside angel, the bident will halved all their stat for a week.

Yomi didn't know about Revy's World class item but she's sure it's a magic attacking type

"So how the taste?" Revy asking her excitedly

'This girl… she supposed to be knew YGGDRASIL more of any of us'

"It tasted like odorless _tequila_ …" Yomi lied

"Really? You actually taste your favorite liquor? How lucky"

"That is a lie… realizes it!" Yomi answer it with flat sound

"eeekk…. Scary! Malique help meee!"

Before Yomi manage to say anything, Revy already disappear dragging Malique and their NPC follow them.

"Hey… Yomi can I talk with you for a minute"

She looks at the sound and see that Crox talk to her

"Okay"

"Malique figure some nice place when read this dungeon layout. Shall we go there?"

"Eh? Sure"

"Hilde- stand by"

" _sigh…_ You too Blue- stand by"

"Come Yomi..."

"Where?"

Crox then pointing a diagram on the floor

The diagram placed in exact place where the black pillar stand before, Yomi didn't even realize it

Crox then led Yomi onto the diagram

Both Yomi and Crox body instantly covered in white light and disappear

When Yomi realize she is in some kind of circular roof garden

She was speechless-more exact word is she is speechless looking at the scenery

For the first time Yomi see true form of Underground castle of Vanir

Yomi instantly move to look at the scene more clearly

A very huge castle appear on Yomi's sight- the castle looks like 5 building that combined become one castle however most important note is that the building seems like build upside down with one bridge that connect to the observational deck where they stand. The castle is almost transparent as if being created from glass.

There are no light make it looks like nighttime however far above there are green crystal in large amount covering the ceiling and positioned like icicles that shining brightly. Below there is a large lake with bluish green water and reflecting the light that come from the crystals above. Not only reflecting the light but also make the castle looked like a futuristic building with colored light.

The lake is surrounded by cliff-like wall that has a lot of waterfall with different size.

This scenery will always make anyone speechless when see it for the first time.

"Wooaahh... this is really beautiful"

That's the only words that come from Yomi

"Ah... right Yomi see this for the first time right?"

Crox said after seeing Yomi's reaction

From the sound he seems relieved and happy

"Eh for some reason you seems happy" Yomi said after some time

"You know, this is the third floor"

"Third floor? This doesn't make sense"

Yomi quite confused with this- isn't this dungeon core is supposedly in the innermost of the dungeon? And they on the roof of the dungeon core right?

"Yes... at first I also thought that. Butstr that I read this dungeon's layout. From the layout, this dungeon shaped like letter U"

"Is that so?" Yomi asked curiously

Honestly she didn't care about the layout or other things but this is the last time she'll see this scenery, so she will favor it as much possible.

"Yeah… at first we had to move downwards from first floor then second floor before finally arrive in the third floor. Third floor is a twin lake; east and west connected with a river- and this is the west side of the twin lake."

"I see… then from the west side of the twin lake we must climb up towards the sixth floor, right?"

"Yap… in addition- observation deck is not part of any floor, almost as if entirely in a different place. Even though the only entrance is from sixth floor"

"How about flying from third floor?"

"Let's see… the layout said that the observation deck protected by a barrier; we can jump from here but we can't enter from there"

Yomi then look below and see the bluish green lake, it's kinda make sense

'If a player can enter this dungeon core from the lake below, the dungeon will be conquered in no time right'

"This dungeon really nice …"

Crox said making Yomi look at him

"hey Yomi... what do you think about this dungeon?"

"I don't understand..."

"Eh?"

"I don't understand what you meant"

"Is that so? Heh... then I'll talk first. To me this dungeon really nice... at first this dungeon really annoying and creepy but when we reach West Lake our impression just change. We actually feels excited- excited to defeat this dungeon and becoming its owner"

"sigh... if only I didn't get caught that trap"

"I tell you the truth... Revy actually join us after me and Malique defeat the second floor boss 'Elder Ent' on the third floor. And after that all of us gaped when reaching west side of the lake- it's really interesting that we froze on spot just because seeing the scenery"

Yomi just silent as if thinking something

"That's true... I think all people will gaped when seeing this scenery for the first time"

"Hey Yomi... would you-"

"hmm?"

'what is this ... is he gonna said that again? I admit the mood is perfect but...'

Yomi stop her mental monolog to think

Unknown for Yomi, her actual body unconsciously make a smile 'that's it... I'm going to accept'

"Would you-"

"Would you?" Yomi repeat his words

"Would you mind tell me your past? There are still some time left"

.

.

.

That's actually make Yomi disappointed

She didn't understand... why he can't say it. Crox actually already propose her few times but because the mood is bad, she let him down. Different from what some people said, Yomi actually isn't that dense and she actually know that Crox was very serious but again the mood is just wrong.

Even though she's a bit hesitating but she already said it to herself if Crox manage to find perfect mood, she will accept it.

This time the mood is far from bad- but why is it that he can't say it

* * *

Meanwhile inside Observation deck

Revy and Malique sit on the extravagant chair, behind them stand their NPC

In front of them is cash item mirror of remote viewing

An item enable the user to view different location

What they see is a circular roof garden

And they keep focusing on the two people there or more exact words two devil there

They actually expecting nice drama and romance but what they see this far really disappointing

"Crox that useless delinquent!" Revy shouting desperation

"Propose her already!" Malique also began to shouting

However the baphomett that didn't aware of this exchange, just keep talking something unnecessary and keep changing subject

Both Revy and Malique hear the conversation but is not really clear

"The mood keep changing"

"Can't help it lets use plan B"

"Plan B? What is that Revy?"

Revy just silent and pick something from her Item Box

She something that look like black card

"Isn't that!?"

"Yeah this is that thing –[Battle Royal]-" Revy answering Malique and using smirking emoticon

"that's a PvP item right? What are gonna do with that thing?"

"Malique do you trust me?"

Malique just stare her as if thinking if she actually serious

"Not really..." Malique said with flat voice

"You should've answer _yes_ " Revy said getting irritate and actually using angry emoticon

"Fine... fine"

"Okay this is the plan..."

* * *

"Oh... which one that you want to know?"

"hm... let's see... I know that you really like books and not really into game so why did you play YGGDRASIL so serious?"

Yomi just silent

She felt her real body shaking

Anger rising in the depth of her heart

Even though it's true that Yomi is woman that sometime angry for even a little thing- however that is just a fake.

A false expression to mask her blank face

As far she know, only Haru/ Revy that know this... hell not even her relative know

The real Yomi is broken… really broken to the point almost nothing can change her

.. almost

Back then when she is in the middle school, due certain incident she's got a trauma

That incident really crush her emotion to the point she is almost like empty shell

She won't even do anything when her cousin throw her a stone and make her bleed

Her relative really worried about this and forcing her to meet a psychologist

Then he told her to start something like a hobby when he hear from her relative that books didn't have any effect on her

And the doctor give her YGGDRASIL to heal her trauma

The broken girl play YGGDRASIL like a berserker- she just keep killing mobs without even take a quest

Mobs began to decrease on that area and that make other player spite her and actually PK her one another.

That's how Yomi meet Revy for the first time- Yomi didn't realize it but the first player that PK her actually Revy but then Revy realize that she is just overreacted and befriend her as apology.

Crox's question make her feels uncomfortable

-this makes her remember what happen in the past

Yomi didn't know if she can answer him but her mood really destroyed; if he propose her again in this time, her answer is **NO**

But angry to him not gonna change anything...

"JIN... change the question" she ask him with sweet face

However even Jin know there is something wrong with this voice

"Is there something wrong Yomi?"

"Nothing is-... just change the question"

"No... There is something wrong, answer me Yomi"

"No... This is really make me uncomfortable Jin"

Crox move closer to Yomi

"Yomi pleas-" "I **SAID NO!** "

This stop Crox movement

"What happen Yomi?"

"Please ... I feels really uncomfortable now. This conversation is ended- whatever you want to ask is NO"

Yomi then turn around and went to somewhere

However she's only manage to walk for few step before she saw a flash and suddenly a barrier surround the whole western lake

"wha-"

"BATTLE ROYALLL!"

Yomi hear someone familiar shouting

That voice really familiar for her- she didn't need to look to know who it is

Her mood before is bad but now really crushed...

She didn't know what this woman wants but she's very sure that this is very stupid

And this really crush her mood—

What she want now is just go back to sleep because tomorrow she must wake up in the morning to work

"I give up... what do you want Idiotic Revy"

"Yomi... My rival! This is the last day YGGGDRASIL so let's we decide who is the strongest! "

Yomi just see her without any expression ... even if YGGDRASIL able to create expression function, she will still look at her without any expression- at most she will look at her like looking a bug

"I think we already know that you are the stronger one here"

"That's nonsense! You won't know if not tried!"

"You are the nonsense here! If you want to PK someone, just PK your sidekick beside you"

Yomi said pointing at Malique beside Revy

"Eh?"

"Are you stupid Yomi-chann? There is no way I'll deceived. You actually want both of us fighting so you can PK the victor right? Cunning as always Yomi-chann~. But no worry- tis is Battle royal so I'll PK him sooner or later"

"EHH!? Me too!?"

"What you expected girly? This is battle royal anyway" Yomi said really lost urge to do anything

"It seems one of our participant unwilling to participate. You won't escape from here Yomi-chan~"

'Whatever... I'll just give up and let them kill me then log out and sleep' Yomi said mentally

"I've decided... in this royal battle- with my authority as guild master- I will grant you one wish!"

'Are you **djinn** from Aladin or something? How ironic considering **Jin** is behind me right now dumbfounded (it seems so- I can't tell from the expression)'

"If I win... I'll make you my slave and sold you for huge amount of cash!" Revy said before using grinning emoticon

'Slave? Is she stupid? That kind of things got banned ages ago. If you get one, that's simply one way ticket to prison'

"Sigh... then if you win, after I become your slave; can you follow me to somewhere tomorrow" Yomi simply said calmly

"Eh to where?"

"To Police... I'm going to report you.."

"..."

.

.

.

"Then what do you want Malique-kun" Revy said after momentary silent

'Don't run from reality you idiot! I want to said that but I don't even have any energy for tsukkomi now'

"Then if I win ..

.

.

.

MARRY ME Yomi-chann"

"Sigh... I really don't have energy to do anything right now. If you win just married to gentlemen behind me... from his looks, it seems he's looking for wife..." Yomi's just answer him with flat voice and flat emoticon

"How many times I must say that I'm a men!"

"Whatever ... I don't want -"

Then they hear a chuckling from behind yomi

"I can't let this go, girly-kun~" with that goat face its impossible to know what in his mind but Malique feels really intimidated with just that speech- although he said it with pleasant voice but his aura anything but pleasant.

'I-I'm sorry but this is the only way both of you can together' Malique mentally says

"Can't help it... as a man I can't let this go on right Hinoe?"

Crox said then move in front of Yomi

Yomi just stare at Crox suspiciously

"Are you sure you don't have any hidden agenda like those idiot?"

Crox just chuckling a little "Why I must have any hidden agenda to beside you"

"Watch me Yomi-no _Hinoe_...watch me defeat those devils"

For the first time Yomi just realize how big Crox back. Even though she know that this is merely his avatar but she somehow feels that she just see Jin figure in place of his avatar

'OOoohhh! That's very cool' Revy shout mentally

'Damn how can he said something that cool' Malique said that mentally

'I think I've just see... _sigh_ maybe I'm just tired- no I'm too tired for this' Yomi said mentally

She can't help but remembering those days

Days when they still a guild

How they hunt together to levelling up, sometime a weaker member nearly died due mobs attack but saved by nearby comrade

How they chatted via message

How they made a joke about nearly everything

How they pranked their own member with all those lol items

Of course not all of her days in YGGDRASIL pleasant but still...

For some reason this kind of exchange somehow manage to calm her

Fufufu "No..."

"Eh?"

"Rather than just see, I prefer fight beside you"

"Eh? Hehe... are you fine with me? "

"Why not? We must exterminate those flea as fast as possible before the calamity spread"

"Who's the hell you call flea!"

"You- Revy with Malique over there"

"You shouldn't do that Yomi-chan..."

"Why though... Crox"

"Don't talk to flea Yomi-chan, or nobody going to married you"

"But you're still willing right? ... ahh I already talk with flea-sorry"

"Don't worry... I'll accept you even if you're dirty due talking to flea" Crox then pick something from his Item Box

It's a ring- the draupnir from before

"Then would you married me to exterminate those flea, Yomi-chan" Crox said while offering Yomi the ring

Yomi then pick it and equip it onto her left ring finger

"Eheh... yes I do" with using blushing emoticon

Yomi actually didn't know whether Crox is serious or not but the reason she said this is that this conversation will distract Revy.

This would be her and Crox advantage- though this is not enough to PK her

While Yomi didn't know what Crox plan is saying something like that- but he must be planning to ambush both Revy and Malique. She didn't know it for sure but Yomi decided to trust him- no Yomi is always trust him.

Afterall she is second members of the guild, her position is akin of co-leader on their guild. That's why Yomi know everything regards their guild members- even though the leader is Revy. But Yomi very sure that Revy didn't have enough memory to remember their guild members as detailed as her on her brains. After all her brain only filled with useless and idiotic things.

Yomi know all their guild members to the point she know what their thinking just by looking at their expression.

Sadly in YGGDRASIL there is no expression function

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S REALLY UNROMANTIC!"

"With this I know that our plan success but somehow I didn't feel happy at all"

"Thats enough... let's just kill that baka-uple Malique-kun"

"YEAHH!"

" **[Heavy Slash]"**

" **[Vorpal Strike]"**

"Eh?" Revy only manage to said that before turn back and see Blue slashing Lullaby with her big red axe and Hilde use her lance to attack Pallademon

Back then Yomi didn't have urge to fight back and just going to surrender but she change her mind when she realize that Revy might do this just to make their last minutes in YGGDRASIL enjoyable.

She already do much for them, so why did she still refuse to fight? If later she still can't win from Revy then its fine- at least she try. That fact already known ages ago but if she won, Yomi didn't know how she would bully Revy because she lost to member that has average stat.

Afterall, Yomi is a kind woman- she will treat other people like how they treat her. If a person treat her nicely, she also will do that- in the opposite side, if someone treat her bad, she of course will treat them like that too..

If she think about it again, this last raid definitely enjoyable

"I'm sorry but can you deal with flea number one here, Darling?"

"Ah sure... I'm physical attack type anyway. In change deal with flea number two"

"arrgh...I don't know if they're serious or not but this is annoying" Malique said, annoyed

"Agree!"

Revy then choose one of her massive collection of magic-

What she choose is ultimate move, a spell surpassing the tenth rank.

It was called Super-level or Overtier magic —

In terms of magic rank, it was a magic already beyond the ranking system. It could be considered as both magic and not magic. Firstly, there is no MP used when it is activated. However there was a limit on the number of times that it could be activated per day.

When it was first learnt, it could only be used once a day. However beyond level seventy, it could be used one more time per day for every additional ten levels.

The number you could learn is one for each level.

Rather than magic, it could be more appropriate to consider it a special skill.

Currently all people here leveled 100. So then you might wonder, is over-tier magic strong enouh to PK a level 100 player? Indeed, the destructive power between Super-level magic and tenth-ranked magic was not comparable. If only it were possible to continuously use Super-level magic, even in terms of a simple calculation of aggregate damage, only a handful of level 100 players could survive.

Actually with her World class item, Revy manage to kill almost every level 100 player easily. However, she wouldn't forget one things-

Revy's target is Yomi

The one who drink the _Immortality Liquor: Ambrosia_

Which grants weakness invalidation to the user

She didn't know which one going to win but she don't want to take the gamble. If her attack actually Yomi's weakness then it would be nullified due effect of Ambrossia.

Then why did she testing the effect with Over-tier magic? Isn't that wasted? Would it more efficient if she use 9th or 10th tier magic so that she can save the over-tier magic?

The reason is quite simple- this is Battle Royal. In this place everyone is ENEMY

Revy will use her AoE over-tier magic so that she also can attack both Crox and Malique- it didn't matter whether Yomi is affected or not- if she affected then it's a good thing if not then its fine.

Hell... Revy even didn't care if she's going to lose

Her objective in this royal battle is not victory but rather Yomi got hooked by Crox.

So, she and Malique will playing a villain to make Yomi a damsel in distress so that Crox will save her and becoming her knight. Actually she didn't understand why Malique only respond _'are you stupid? Are you retard? Or maybe another screw disappear from your head'_ \- to her, this is good idea.

As always, she ignore Malique's comment as he will follow the plan anyway

'What a gutless prick' she commented

Back to the story

Then Revy begin the magic

A large white magic dome appear surrounding Revy as she pick and use hourglass item

A magic casters' defensive abilities would drop when activating Super-level magic. Furthermore all the caster has to suffer is a certain amount of damage for the magic to be automatically cancelled.

As such, basically every time Super-level magic was activated, there would be several companions to protect the caster. When activating Super-level magic, it was also impossible to move freely, only to stand like a wooden statue waiting for time to pass. That also meant that now was the perfect time to attack the unprotected Revy.

Therefore, she use cash item hourglass to reduce the casting time. Even if they are cash abusing guild, they usually only use them when needed. But now is not time for hesitating, moreover this is the last day- the more reason to use it.

" **[Glacial World]"**

– A noise could be heard, it's a crystalize voice followed by calm voice of wind as glittering snow flake appear everywhere.

The voice getting louder and the snowflakes that floating gently bean to tremble then scattering everywhere in extremely high speed like a hungry dog chasing a rabbit after released from its cage. The moving Snowflakes transforming into blizzard that surrounds whole western lake with Observation Deck like a Typhoon.

After transforming into blizzard typhoon, the blizzard becoming bigger and bigger. Innumerable lights emitted from the typhoon, it beginning to illuminate the whole area. In short amount of time, the western lake along with the castle and observational deck painted by light.

A final reaction occurs. The blizzard already large enough to covering whole area, its blow away everything in the area and heavily damage everything the blizzard touch. The devastating blizzard instantly transforming every beings into frozen sculptures.

The snowflakes that created a disaster, already vanish leaving glass colored ice in everything they see.

A moments of silence

Below at the lake, there are a lot of mobs that respawn after the demons conquer the dungeon- just like all other spawn NPC. Spawn NPC pop ups automatically from the dungeon. They don't need gold to summon or maintained yet they are under 30 level and didn't have enough strength to protect the stronghold.

But their life ended shortly as white light covering them. Every spawn NPC in the western lake was being enveloped by lights-frozen and at the same time, being basked by that enormous magic, they break into dust.

In the beginning, the difference of Yomi's magic power and Revy's magic power is too vast. Revy's Mp, Magical Attack, Magical Defense all exceeding 100-superior from yomi's stat didn't have any stat that exceeding 100. Currently there are no other NPC aside their custom NPC and Spawn NPC. After they conquer this dungeon, they didn't have enough time to summon mercenary NPC that can be summoned in exchange YGGDRASIL currency.

Not only kill every spawn NPC, Revy also kill all four their NPC. Malique is dying and Crox with his maxed defense manage to stay alive with 35% HP left in frozen state. – Truly living her name as the Supreme Devil King.

However, Over-tier from before was Ice attributed- and fortunately ice was one of Yomi's weakness- well formerly. So Yomi and Revy currently the only one standing with full HP.

Both of them standing alone on the frozen observational deck's roof garden and staring each other

"Why are you doing this Revy?"

"Well can't help it… this is the last day of YGGDRASIL anyway, so I want to know who is the strongest"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm quite sure that you and Crox is the stron-"

"Then if me and that goat were the strongest why we still keep dying!?" Revy answer with raising her voice

Honestly Yomi didn't know why Revy raising her voice

Is this really bother her? Yomi didn't know

However her voice is a bit trembled

"I think that because both of you keep challenging something strong while I'm prefer lay low"

"Sigh... maybe you are right."

"Revy ... What is strength?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Strength... is it about stat? or maybe spell that one possess? or perhaps PK count?... no matter which one, you are clearly superior than me. Even your NPC is stronger than mine"

After saying those words Yomi turned at her NPC that laying quite far on her right frozen

' _What a pitiful NPC'_

" **[Turn Back Time]"**

It was spell that cancel the last damage whether the target died or not, this magic will turn the target into their previous state before being attacked.

It was clearly Yomi's best healing spell based on time magic

With that spell, Blue revived with full Hp and appear behind Yomi

"With this... we are on a different side, are you happy with this Revy?"

"Why is it that anything you say always feels dramatic? Sure I don't mind and I'm happy to against you Yomi"

"If you happy with this, me too Revy"

Truthfully, Yomi didn't know what to do... most of her summon in a cooldown because **[Illegal Summoning Rite]** earlier. The only one who isn't affected is the one which still activated when she use the spell, which meant Death Knight, Nurikabe, Voodoo dolls.

Using that to fight something like Revy practically imposible to win- even its not exaggerate to call it suicide

'hmm... voodoo dolls?'

Yomi then look at her screen.. There is sign 4/6 just behind Hp bar

That is a sign that voodoo dolls were still active

'What a luck... to think those dolls still active'

Yomi unconsciously touching her chin

Yomi's train of thought stopped by loud sound of thunder

Even without looking at the source of sound, Yomi know that this sound is magic that unleashed by Revy

Revy main race is Kirin, a dragonoid with high aptitude for AoE Weather Magic

This was Revy's favorite magic along with **[Megido]** and **[Extreme Blizzard]**

This was 10th tier magic called **[Thunder Reign]** , this magic deals terrifying amount of damage to the victim with ferocious thunder

As Yomi look upwards, she saw Revy in her true form

A female blue dragonoid with twelve bat wings

In this form, Revy stat went up

"Try this Yomi! **[Thunder Reign]** "

Dozens of Ferocious thunder strike her from above

 **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

In a short time, Yomi's basked by yellow light of thunder. When the light dissappear, there is special effect of smoke appear on whatever thing the magic hit.

The smoke is a sign that the attack is success

Just with that magic, Yomi's Hp left 35%

Even with Yomi's maxed Magical defense, the magic still take a huge amount of her HP

'What a fearsome attack'

While it's true that she haven't got time to defend and the fact that she still has 4x Hp from Voodoo

This doesn't change the fact that Yomi's winning chance of win very low

"Ehh? What is this? I thought you have Weakness Invalidation skill ..."

"Weakness Invalidation doesn't mean Damage Invalidation ...

 **[False Data: Life]"**

'Can't help it ...let's try destiny + Puppeteer combo'

"Blue- Puppeteer actived!"

Yomi give Blue order to use her class **[Puppeteer]**

Puppeteer class ability is like its name which is to control and manipulate something.

If used on monster, this class can manipulate it which also give.

In this case, Blue use it to grants Yomi _evasion and critical hit boost_ buff.

Two huge mechanic hands appear behind Yomi

Each of those mechanic hands hold a puppet controller which strings connected to Yomi's limbs as if manipulate her

" **[Tree of Life] [Magic Dividing Field] [Delay Magic Zone]"**

Yomi using her Magic

"Ehh? What is that? Dividing magic? Delay magic zone?... not going to affect me at all"

Revi said with smug voice

However suddenly she suddenly caught in a flash white surround her

Didn't know what happen, Yomi instantly look around her- fear that she might be the next target

'This spell seems familiar but who'

She know this magic, she saw it before but where- she didn't remember. YGGDRASIL's magic were very lot to be remembered each one.

It was Malique...

'No wonder it feels familiar...'

What she know is that this magic is a holy/lightning type with after effect stun when she see Revy didn't move from her spot

Because this, she won't waste every time she got and use her spells

 **[Hovering Claymore] [Haste] [Infinity Wall] [Magic Ward: Elemental] [Delay Red Line] [Delay Torrid Crimson] [Ice Break]**

Malique see this chance and attacking Yomi with his spell

 **[Extreme Holy Pierce]**

Immediately a huge arrow made from pure light appear in front of Malique and launching to Yomi

The Light arrow made a bursting sound after hit Yomi's body and creating massive smoke

Or at least that what Malique expected

...

When the smoke dissappear, Yomi just standing there... unhurt

Holy/Light also one of yomi's former weakness that negated by Ambrossia's effect

At that instant, both Yomi and Malique staring each other with their avatar face

That is before Yomi arrogantly turning her face to Revy that just watching them or more precisely staring at Malique just give surprise

This really hurt her pride as the Supreme Devil King

But it's not only Revy, Malique also feels offended that Yomi ignoring him like a bug

'Oioi... are they ignoring me?... _sigh_ not only Yomi, even Revy also seems like underestimate me as if they can kill me anytime they want' Malique thought

'well... I'm not denying it. With my current Hp' Malique then look at his health bar only to see his Hp 10% left

'However ... just because my low Hp doesn't mean I will lose right'

Malique then pick _that thing_ from his item box

He pick something that looks like a spear with two blade. The spear designed as if there are two sharp swords binding each other with blood red color

There are no mistake that the item is the world class item the Devil Pitch fork.

Malique raise the spear- prepare to throw it onto Revy

The question is why Revy?

Isn't the one who ignore him is Yomi?

The answer is very simple-

Now that he has Devil Pitchfork, he can defeat any player with ease; Even if his Hp nearly zero

And currently the strongest one here is Revy

The temptation is too great that he temporary forgetting his surrounding

As he going to throw the spear, his sight turned black

When he realize it, there is a black silhouette appear in front of him

The sillhoutte looks like a black bipedal goat with crow wings and snake tail

"CROX!"

The bipedal goat shifting his body and kick Malique

The attack didn't strong enough to PK Malique but still leave him with almost 4%Hp

"Are you still alive Girly-kun? I'm not hit you that hard, am I" Crox said

"Crox? H-how? I swear I see you frozen"

"sigh... it seems you lack observation skill. Yomi use **[Ice Break]** earlier didn't she"

That makes sense

that's why Yomi ignore him earlier... because she trust Crox can defeat Malique

Even if he didn't have world class item like Malique

Malique might nearly die but his world class item able to make level 100 player feels like level 50 player.

Not to mention his magic... Malique main role is a wildcard- he almost can do anything whether it's healing, supporting, even attacking physically.

That's why currently, it was Crox that in disadvantage situation

But still...

For Yomi to trust him like this...

This seriously make him envy

It's not like he's jealous but only envy- both Revy and Yomi is the last woman he want as a wife

The first is weirdo while the later is just... while she doesn't show it, her personality is rotten

But when he think about it again, none of the female members of their guild able to make him fall. After he join the guild, he began to know both good and bad points of the members and female of their guild all of them were CARNIVORE.

To him, female members of the guild fall onto two categories- whether BAD or WORSE

While Malique lost in thought, Crox attack him again

In that second, his sight turn black

his HP turn 0 and he died-

Well... that's what supposed to be happen

But instead after his HP reach 0, his HP became full

"What the..! that's cheating!"

Malique hear Crox shouting

"Well... I only have one though- too bad **[Defensive Voodoo Doll]** really expensive this da-"

Malique can't finish his words as Crox punch him in face

Malique HP left 65%

"Wait! Let me prepare first!" Malique panicly said while flying avoiding Crox attack

It's really a nightmare for Malique... his friends didn't realize it but he actually have an equipment that harshly reduce physical damage. For one attack successfully deal quite chunk of his HP, he can't help but panic.

As usual of his friends, Crox just ignore him and attack him again

"Naah..." and he jab him

Malique HP down 30%

Malique still won't give up and he use his ' _Pitchfork'_ at Crox

Alas, Crox skillfully avoid him again and again

"Wheew... your mate really living his name as a boxer"

Revy said disinterest

Even if Revy is not particularly like boxing or other violent sport, but she still know that he is good at this thing. Crox fearsome attack and technique plus his over powered equipment combined with Malique low Def and Agility. Even if he hold back the result still leaving a bad taste for Malique, 'what a disastrous combination' she can't help but grimaced at the irony.

"Revy... can't we just resolve this with peaceful way?"

"You mean?"

"Can't you just surrender and drop dead?"

"..."

"..."

" **NOT GONNA HAPPEN!**

What is this? I feels like dealing with idiot... this mental damage is too much

Is this maybe what the other felt when dealing with me?

NO... this must be Yomi's plan

Well played Yomi... well played

Sadly, I have this... _world class item_ **Divine Diagram: Mandala.** Sayonara minna"

Revi then pointing her right hand upwards

A large beautiful pattern appear behind Revi's back

'Is that Revy's World class item? But that –that...' Yomi thought

' **[MANDALA]**

That thing alone able to dominating whole battlefield!

We're done for... defeat is certain'

As Yomi about to give up, she remember one crucial thing

'No! Revy said that she obtain it after PK a player right?

This prove it... even if that thing is crazy dangerous, is not undefeatable

Correction- it's the holder who isn't undefeatable'

Revy's world class item is **Divine Diagram: Mandala**

A world class item that have ability to release the user from magic restriction. In sort; zero cooldown and infinite mana, however restricted to only use 1 magic from 1st tier to 10th tier magic.

Practically is a cheat that continuously use the magic that selected

When activation, the user must choose one magic from his/her arsenal, the user can change it but will have to endure mandala's cooldown for an hour.

However Mandala with all its restriction, very effective only when used on PvP

But currently two world class item clashed and Revy didn't know which one going to win

Hers and Malique's were offensive type while Yomi's and Crox's were defensive type and special type

"DIE! **[Thunder Reign]** "

Revy then continuesly use **[Thunder Reign]** via Mandala

Just like before, ferocious thunder starting to descend towards her

Without magic to defend, Yomi only have **[Sonic]** class that serve as agility bonus

However in span of second, another Ferocious Thunder descend again and again

'What the ... she is effectively a destroyer fortress!'

'My Mp, Mag. Atk, Mag. Def were inferior from Revy. The only chance to win is using physical attack, but even my physical attack still inferior from Revy even though we both is magician'

Unfortunately Yomi will never know that at that time, Revy give up almost every of her physical attack to raise her Magical attack.

With waving her hand towards Revy, six sword of **[Hovering Claymore]** that keep silently hovering ever since summoned began to flying towards Revy

However the flying swords still helpless in front of mighty ferocious thunder combined with **[Mandala]**

Yomi know that the swords is too weak against Revy's magic but the true mission for the swords not to attack Revy but only to act as diversion so Yomi can use her Skill.

A screen appear in front of Yomi- from that screen, she choose one of her prized skill

"Special skill activated **[Destiny]** "

This was one of Yomi's Special ability

It's make her capable to temporary alter her base stat

This was one of the special skill that has counterpart. If you got one of this skill, you will never have the counterpart.

Special skill **[Destiny]** counterpart is **[Fate]**

 **Destiny** is special skill that meant to overthrow Fate that binds all beings

While **Fate** is a special skill that meant to dominated all beings

Pretty much like its General Definition [*]

Fate = the preordained course of your life that will occur because of or in spite of your actions.

Destiny = a set of predetermined events within your life that you take an active course in shaping.

Different from **Destiny** that alter a player base stat, **Fate** is a special skill that make enemy unable to alter or change his/her base stat. In sort- no buff, no heal, no debuff.

If these special skills clashed- victory determined by which one who use it first.

However to balancing the power, these skill cooldown is a week- so people who have these skill can't use it easily.

A HUD screen appear in front of Yomi

It contain Yomi's base stat

Yomi

Hp: 50 [-] [+] (2/6)

Mp: 80 [-] [+]

: 43 [-] [+]

: 47 [-] [+]

Agility: 80 [-] [+]

: 92 [-] [+]

:100 [-] [+]

Resistance:80 [-] [+]

Special:100 [-] [+]

Total: 672

She began to alter it

Yomi

Hp: 80 [-] [+] (2/6)

Mp: 100 [-] [+]

: 1 [-] [+]

: 1 [-] [+]

Agility: 30 [-] [+]

: 225 [-] [+]

:145 [-] [+]

Resistance:80 [-] [+]

Special:10 [-] [+]

Total: 672

Revy is Magic type, so she is weak against physical attack- no the more exact words is that her Physical defense is weak.

Originally, Yomi planned to raise her physical attack but against it

Just imagine what kind of face Revy will make when she defeated by other magician... that's never happened before

So it just matter of pride

In fact, Yomi personally feels that defeating Revy with physical attack is just boring in this last day.

Moreover with this Yomi's chance to win decreased

'But this is exciting right' Yomi thought

Her Defensive Voodoo dolls is still active-she can't see it but she know that those doll still active as her Hp still has (2/6) on HUD screen.

She only can think that those dolls still in Freya's virgin pool. Which is perfect because the doll didn't have any stat beside Hp that make even weakest player could destroy it.

Yomi's Hp and voodoo dolls Hp is combined but Yomi has Phy/Mag defense so the damage she taken still reduced but not the dolls. Usually if a player learn that player enemy has this dolls, he/she will destroy them first so he/she can PK- him/her without kill them multiple times.

But in this situation, her voodoo dolls in a different place (she doesn't even know that voodoo dolls still activated even though in a different place from the summoner)so Revy won't find and she need to decrease Yomi's Hp many times before finally PK her.

Fortunately Yomi already use **[False Data]** since the start, so Revy won't know it

Even though Revy is the best magician on their guild or possibility one of the best in the entire YGGDRASIL, she is too focused on attack and didn't have any healing magic with exception the lower tier (1st tier to 4th tier) which definitely didn't strong enough to hinder Yomi's plan.

" **[Infinite Wall] [Magic Ward: Elemental]** quite bothersome, don't you agree Yomi-chan~"

"Even after using them, I still lose two lives huh, as expected of Supreme Devil King"

Yomi said sarcasticly

"You know what Yomi chan~. From your reaction, you might think while Mandala activated I can't use any magic right~"

This statement make a drastic change in Yomi's heart

'You don't mean...'

"Correct~ I still can use my magic. Bye bye Yomi-chan **[White Gale]** "

Soon a white gale appear and took almost half of Yomi's last two life

While the **[Thunder Reign]** effectively destroying Yomi **[Infinite Wall] [Magic Ward: Elemental]**

'My magical defense right now is 146 right? And still manage to take almost half of my HP'

What makes Yomi surprise is that Revy actually stopping her **[Thunder Reign]** after she cast **[White Gale]** and **[Thunder Reign]** at same the time

'why did she stop it?'

Revy flying closer to Yomi

"You might use your skill **[Destiny]** to enchant your magical defense to exceeding limit but still...

Yomi-chan~ even if I stripped naked, my Magical Attack and magical Defense still exceeding limit you know.

No matter what, your **[Destiny]** can't defend against my attack. Well, except if you make all your stat become 1 and spend the rest to Magical Defense. At that time- if I attack you, you will receive no damage"

"Really?...

Activate **[Red Line] [Torrid Crimson]** "

A red laser appear and bursting Revy from the place where Yomi previously stand

However it's only took 10% of Revy's HP

It didn't stop

Right after the red line disappear, a small bursting crimson fire appear on yomi's hand

When she use it, it quickly enveloped almost whole area with crimson flame

Just in second, the frozen land of West Lake turned into sea of flame

The inferno didn't strong enough to destroying the ice but still enough to fill half of the whole area

Fortunately Crox didn't caught the blast

But sadly, Malique too

Seeing that Revy is burned, she turned to both male fight hoping that Malique is done for

But instead Yomi see Malique stab Crox with the **[Devil's Pitchfork]**

Crox immediately basked by enormous red light

When it disappear, Yomi can see the red mark above Crox- a sign that he is corrupted by the weapon and his level along with all of his stat temporary halved

Crox with level and stat halved against level 100 Malique with a World Class Item surely as good as dead

'If only my summon available'

If Yomi's summon were available, they can quickly defeat Malique or at least become meat shield for Crox

Now she only want to enjoy this last time playing YGGDRASIL and to do that she must win against Revy and Malique

Yomi will make this last playing YGGDRASIL to be unforgettable for sure

Truly, if other members hear that the mighty Revy fall against Yomi, this will make them flip

Definitely unforgettable moment

"Blue. Attack Malique"

At that instance, Blue leaped from her hiding spot and quickly slashing Malique from behind

"Eehhh~ I was wondering where is your NPC, so she actually hiding and waiting perfect time to slash me from behind right"

This feminime voice snap Yomi from her thought

"You.."

Yomi then see Revy with 75% HP standing beside her as if they never fight since the start

"well... too bad~... i'm not going to allow it"

 **[Thunder Reign]**

Then Revy start to use Mandala to attack Crox, Malique and Blue

Ferocious thunder start raining down on them

Instead helping them, Yomi only can trust them... trust them to survive

Correction, she did want to help them. But the only way help them is by defeating Revy

So, Yomi activated one of the delay magic earlier

" **[Maelstorm]** activated"

"Yomi-chan... that's a very bad move you know"

 **[Maelstorm]** is a 10th tier magic AoE

AoE was an acronym for Area of Effect

This magic surely enough to take at least 30% of Revy's HP even with Revy's crazy magical defense

But sadly **[Maelstorm]** is a wind elemental magic

So rather than damaging, the magic heal Revy

Before **[Maelstorm]** heal Revy, Yomi activated **[Denial Healing]** which reverse healing to become damage and increase the damage.

Yomi believe that this magic is the most evil among every Magic Yomi posses

Revy HP 25%

While Yomi's HP 10% of her second last life

"sigh... I guess I underestimated you and I also make a small mistake"

Yomi hear Revy says

"and what is that?"

"I think you will raise your physical attack but instead you raise your magical attack. Seriously if you somehow able to defeat me, clearly you want to destroy my pride as Maou shoujo-

Nope~ thats not right! You actually want to seize my Maou Shoujo title right"

'What is this woman talking about?' Yomi thought

At that statement, Yomi can't help but imagining herself wearing Mahou Shoujo outfit and use her magic.

'Honestly that really creepy' Yomi thought

"You can take that title to your grave"

"Eh you don't want to?~"

"As if I want that kind of title!" Yomi said nearly shouting at her friend idiocy

At this time Yomi realize something..

Revy stop using her world class item

'Did Mandala have restriction or something?...

Or perhaps she underestimate me?'

Yomi didn't like that fact... but on second thought

If she can make Revy keep talking and prevent her to use Mandala, who she is to refuse?

This is a good chance...

"Wait a minute! You don't have to shout! Think about my feelings"

"As if you have a heart to feel"

"How cruel.."

"The world is cruel, unforgiving, and merciless. Don't like it then don't live in this world"

"How ironic... to think you of all people, will said something like that to me, Yomi"

"What do you meant?"

"Ah nothing... considering that incident, of course you will see the world like that"

When Yomi hear those words, her real body in the real world can't help but feel uncomfortable

"If you want to say something say it, I don't like this uncomfortable conversation" Yomi said with emotionless voice

"I know I might not the right person to say this but, move on Yomi- I mean Hinoe"

It's clear from her voice that she is a serious, which is rare

"I- I don't understand what you've talking about.."

"You must accept it Yomi that YGGDRASIL is over. This is not your world"

"You make it like I can't differentiate reality and game"

"Yes you can...

However you do it wrong… you make it like YGGDRASIL is your real life and real life is a game"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing ... did you know Yomi- the fact that I was the one who PK you for the first time?"

'Eh?'

"Back then I want to know who are you, so I tried looking information about you. Imagine my surprised that you actually a freshmen from my high school"

"You what-"

"The day I approach your class is exact a week after I know your identity...and I'm not going to apologize I'm PK you. If I'm didn't PK you that day, my dream making a guild that rivaling that angel guild wont reached."

"But you still kill me right!?"

"Yeah and I'm not feels sorry for you"

"Why did you approach me? Tell me Revy!"

"Im just curious that's all... but then I see you- I see the girl who appear in the newspaper. You move from Kyoto to Tokyo because that incident right? Your classmate already forget your incident so you didn't get harassed or discriminated- in fact you get some friends.

But even from far away I can see that their smile is fake, and the most important point is that you actually realize that!"

"..."

"You are broken Yomi-no... Hinoe."

"Don't use that name here Revy... this is not-"

"Then move on!"

"..."

"You must admit it Hinoe. That YGGDRASIL is dead along with Yomi, Blue and our avatar and NPCs."

"..."

"Your true world is Earth not YGGDRASIL. So vent your anger, grieve in our world don't keep release it on this world. You are Hinoe not Yomi!

Yomi is a character from YGGDRASIL that didn't even have expression- but why did I feel that Yomi is your real self not your cold expressionless Hinoe!"

"Such a nonsense-"

"And here you angry! Why did I feels that you are angry- a real and true anger here even though there is no expression on your face. Why didn't I feel your emotion even when you are laughing and crying with us on earth?"

"That stupid"

"You just want to run away- you just want to hide yourself in YGGDRASIL

Like a turtle hide on their shell...

Did you even look at the mirror? If you look at the mirror what you see will only an empty shell…

Look... I know this is hard but let's move on... back then, once I sneaked on your room to surprise you and do some prank but imagine my surprise when I see you still playing YGGDRASIL on that machine but you are smiling-a honest smile.

That's the first time I see the real you."

"Hinoe... let's move on... I know this is hard and I don't think I can understand your pain.

Hell I even didn't know what is your incident and I don't think I wanna know

Well at least not without your agreement"

"Don't worry, we are here with you"

"What is this? Why did you gang up against me..."

"Well..." "Nothing much" "this is only way"

"I see..."

"What your answer? Less than a minute before forcefully logged out"

23.59.17

"Let's we log out then ... but before that I just want to say something..."

23.59.18

'She probably going to say good bye to YGGDRASIL...' Revy thought

23.59.19

Yomi then turning her head to Crox

23.59.20

"Jin... whether you want or not you must take responsibility"

23.59.21

"EH!" "EHH!" "EHH!"

23.59.22

"I'm not a virgin but I won't let you say NO after what you did before"

23.59.23

"NO WAY..."

23.59.24

"Sadly ... you don't have any choice"

23.59.25

"Silly girl... I mean ... NO WAY I refuse"

23.59.26

"What is this... they are lovey dovey now"

23.59.27

"Now what's left is just you girly-kun"

23.59.28

"Wait a minute... even I already have a candidate"

23.59.29

"If that so...introduce **HIM** to us"

23.59.30

"She's a girl dammit"

23.59.31

"Are you lesbian ?"

With that statement, both Haru and Hinoe moving away from Malique

23.59.32

"Oyy... Girly! I don't care if you are woman or not but stay away from my woman"

23.59.33

"Wait a minute... who is what?"

23.59.34

"Oh come on we already do this before"

23.59.35

"Just joking"

23.59.36

"Hey I got an idea"

23.59.37

"I don't want to hear it"

23.59.38

"This must be stupid"

23.59.39

"Whatever is it, I'm not interested"

23.59.40

"Listen to me first... rather than wait for getting kicked from the game forcibly, lets we continue the fight"

23.59.41

"Don't want to"

23.59.42

"I'm too tired for that"

23.59.43

"I'm not interested"

23.59.44

"Don't be like that... our HP less than 30 % and we didn't have NPC. So we just need to deal last attack to decide who is the strongest"

23.59.45

"You can be the strongest then"

23.59.46

"Nee... darling ... don't you want to become the strongest?"

23.59.47

"naah... I'm fine"

23.59.48

"Can we just log off and leave this weirdo here?" Malique said

23.59.49

"Sure" "Let's do that"

23.59.50

"wait! Stoopp! Fufufun~… If you don't come to me, I'll come to you"

 **[Tri Lightning Serpent]** three serpent shaped lightning appear and waltzing to other three players

23.59.51

"I will not let you" Malique said

 **[Holy Protector]**

23.59.52

 **[Redo]** yomi then use a magic that make an attack miss no matter what

23.59.53

Yomi raise her hand to show them her magic ring

Not an ordinary magic ring, but this one filled with over-tier magic

23.59.54

Realizing what it is, both Malique and Crox then grab Revy

23.59.55

"Wait! If you grab me like this, you will hit by her magic too"

23.59.56

"Don't mind it Yomi!" "Just defeat this thing already! So we can rest"

23.59.57

"Can't help it Revy… this is only a game after all"

23.59.58

Yomi just raise her hand and her ring glowing before the ring disappear

23.59.59

 **[End of Time]**

The wind suddenly stopped, and glittering black wind flowing from every direction and moving into the target.

00.00.00

Which is Revy, Malique and Crox

00.00.01

"Eh... I lost huh" Revy said with smiling, even though she lose but she happy for her friend

Then the three figure disappear eaten by black wind

00.00.02

"Eh... did her jaw just move?" Yomi said

00.00.03

Yomi didn't really know what happen and just silently sit down to think

After three hour sitting and thinking, she guesses what is probably happen and she began to sobbing and cry

 **To be continued**

L2/N: well… sorry for really late updating… I have no excuse

It was because damn writer block, lack internet access, and my PC's motherboard is dead

Good news is that I just buy a pc and hopefully I can follow schedule from now on

Now that I have 3 fic, I will take turn updating…

Now continuing to the fic— this chapter is a goddamn long one it's more than 15.000 word

For the story It a bit rushed… and damn writer block…

I didn't expect for this long… but well what's done is done

You might wondering why Freya defeated quite easily by Yomi? Isn't shitty devs make her stronger? And why Revy is goddamn OP?

Yomi main class is a summoner so her power is based on her summon, she fight against freya in peak if her power…

She didn't expect Revy will attack her… Yomi basically powerless against Revy, not only because Stat difference but also Revy's world class item a lol cheat

Fortunately Revy didn't really want to defeat Yomi. If she want to, Yomi will dead in the first minute.

 **Underground Castle of Vanir**

The current guild headquarters of a guild full of demon, conquered in the last minutes of YGGDRASIL with its difficulty raised into max.

 **Feature**

Max data storage for custom NPCs was 2070, but the dungeon was won by demonic guild in the on their first try in last hour YGGDRASIL, they were granted additional data levels of 1000 allowing them to make up to 3070 levels of custom NPCs.

Sadly, YGGDRASIL ended and the dungeon with its sole survivor of owner transferred into the new world without able to create any NPC. Currently unknown whether if NPC could be created in the New World.

 **Surface**

Surface of the Dungeon is a 150 meter tall giant tree with large hole at least sized 50 meters. Currently Yomi make an illusion that makes it invisible from outside and surround it with at least 10 layered barriers to prevent anything enter.

 **Lay out**

 **Floor 1: Endless Stairs**

Monster: Arachnea, Dark Spider

Floor Boss: Black Calamity Spider

Cleared by Yomi, Crox, Malique

 **Floor 2: Reverse Root**

Have a lot floating stone that keep moving as foothold. A dried tree grows from below of the stone and growing downwards.

Monster: Golem, elemental earth, Ent,

Floor Boss: Elder Ent

Cleared by Crox, Malique

 **Floor 3: Twin Lake of Mystic**

An eight shaped lake. It divided as eastern and western part

Area:

Eastern part

Mist Lake

Monster: water dragon, mist dragon

Western part

Holy lake

Monster: Drowned virgin, cursed Pyranha

Floor Boss–Nerthus

Cleared by Crox, Malique, Revy

 **Floor 4: Underworld Garden**

Area:

Elven Forest

Monster: Elven warriors, Elven Archer,Dryard

Harvest Festival Garden

Floor Boss- Freyr&Fylgja

Cleared by Crox, Malique, Revy

 **Floor 5: Hall of Vanadis**

Area:

Ballroom of Valkyrie

Masked Valkyrie, Metal Golem, Heroic Spirit

Beauty bath

Floor Boss- Freya

Cleared by Yomi

 **Floor 6: Marine**

Area:

Noatun

Floor Boss- Njord

Shipyard

Beach

Monster: Harpy, Siren, Clabautermann, skeleton Pirate

Cleared by Revy

 **Floor 6: Observation Deck [Dungeon Core]**

Later becomethrone room for Yomi

It has large Yomi crest (cover image) behind Yomi's throne

I think I must describe Yomi's class- Summoner

A summoner class pretty much like Pokem*n trainer

There are some ways to get summon:

Caught it from wild life with magic [pact]. A [pact] have different classes Like Low-Middle-Greater-High-Perfect-Absolute (pretty much like Poke Ball- Great Ball- Ultra Ball- Master Ball).

Trade with friends

Buy it from cash shop

Rewards from quest

With all Summoner class power, a player with summoner class will bound to harder raising his/her level. Moreover they tend weaker than other player with same level.

All summon has cooldown after unsummoned

A summon level, race, class can't changed naturally though there are some method to forcefully modified it via magic or buying separate item mod from RL (real life)

Even though Yomi's role in party mostly healer but her main class is summoner. Most of Yomi classes are match for summoner class- people in forum call it **Perfect Domination Combo** (summoner, dark healer, tyrant, puppeteer, enchanter etc)

Review corner

Someone

-the guild that laughing at Revy is _'his'_ guild. I won't say anything more than that

\- I still keep asking betas but still havent got respond... I'm sorry but till I got one please I hope you can deal with my bad grammar. And once I got one i'll fix all chapter.

Don Orbit

-yes...

Velixare

-thanks for the praise

King

\- About how 13 heroes able to beat yomi... they didn't. It's actually falls into same category as Shalltear got brainwashed. Nice suggestion anyway- when I write this I keep reading wikia and LN for reference; so if there are something weird, that might my own idea. Anyway please keep tell me if something wrong happen...

Lolicops

-yes the prolog actually a bit teaser and spoiler

-are you pedophil?

Nobelgundam

-thank you gundam

And so I decide to make review corner

Thanks for reading this fic I hope you like it. Please use review PM if there is something wrong in this fic or if you have something to tells me (idea, seggestion, correction or maybe just ordinary chat)


	5. Interlude 1

**Peace of the devil**

 **Interlude 1- Blue**

* * *

Her real name is Tequila

As far she know- she is created by one of the Demon Lords to guards Library area of Demon Lords domain.

All Demon Lords have their own rank and title- the highest is Supreme Devil King, second is Administrator while the third is Prime Minister then the other rank.

Her creator herself holds rank Administrator which gives her highest authority- second to the supreme Devil King Revy.

Her creator also has title 'Administrator of Akashic records'.

She once heard the Demon Lords talking about Akashic records. Akashic records are an ethereal compendium of all knowledge and history.

The title is given by Supreme Devil King with approval of other Demon Lords.

For some reason all Demon Lords really proud about the other Demon Lords title than their own as they keep talking about the other might.

They rather humble to use their own title- for example her own creator prefer to call herself a simple librarian than administrator of akashic records.

What she didn't know is the title actually meant to mocking each other.

For example her creator has that title just because she is a bookworm that usually spends time in library that even given nickname Illegal librarian. Other example is _Prime Minister_ Crox- he has that title just because he is bad with paperwork or in other words study. There is also _Duke of Riajuu_ just because he is Otaku, _Harem King_ just because lack of lover for a long time, _High Judge of Neutrality_ just because he can't be distinguished male or female from his looks, etc.

The Demon Lords are the highest form of tyrant and dictator- they just do whatever they want and will do anything to fulfill their goal. They didn't even hesitate to attack each other if stand in their way. If they were bored they usually order their creation to kill each other- the worst example is that they will not hesitate to erase their creation if they disappointing them or if they just bored with them- thus creating another one.

Truly, even in real worlds they are people who unexpectedly generating useless/bad idea whenever they were bored. The reason why they're erase their own creation because they want to try new combo or bored with their current NPC. But because limited data for NPC, they can't create another and forced to erase the other - sadly NPCs didn't know that.

Yomi, her creator made her to be a cold, unforgiving, merciless killer, and loyal guardian despite she is given maid clothing to wear. Even though her creator made her to be emotionless killer, she is created to be sensitive- because her race living doll capable to use emotion unlike other golem race.

She is created with emotion- yes but limited that she wouldn't show it in front of other people. It's been made clear by her creator that she shouldn't make an expression as her creator gives her a mask to cover it. For Tequila, her creator order is absolute and she wouldn't hesitate to end her own fake life if she is ordered to do so. Her creator once said that she didn't need strength or intelligence, what she wants from Tequila is loyalty.

She is very loyal to her creator as she always think about her creator whenever she move- _what will her creator do if she do any work- will she happy? Will she angry? Will her action please her master?_

If her creator angry, _what will she do? Should she execute anyone who underestimates her creator? Should she kill any being that tried to harm her? What she'll do if any Demon Lords try to kill each other?_ The Demon Lords definitely horrible being not only towards their enemies but also their allies. It's happen all time- though there is no huge conflict, little fight happen all time.

The only large conflict between them is when one of the Demon Lords betraying them in change of wealth and power. She hears that the traitor is afraid of other power, ' _what a foolish Demon Lords'_. If only he understand what true power is,

One thing is clear at that day- despite what she say, her creator definitely the strongest of all of them.

Tequila didn't doubt that if her creator fighting with Supreme Devil King, the fight will ended with her creator victory. But her creator never wants to rebel, for Tequila her creator is everything. Her creator's grief is her grief, her happiness also hers.

So if she happy with this situation, so be it. If she wants to change, Tequila only need one order.

'Say a word Master, and I will give you all other Demon Lords' head'

She is already vow that she'll never disappointing her creator since that day

Her memories were hazy but some memories very clear to her. One of those is when the first time she open her eyes. That moment is the earliest memory she had and the one which gives her most grief.

When she open her eyes for the first time, the first person she saw is a very beautiful being. She immediately know that she is her creator— for Tequila, seeing her master's face for the first time is bliss that can't be compared with anything.

Afterall, her master is her world

The reason of her existence and she will gladly perish for her only

However her master just look at her with blank eyes and say one word.

"...unsightly"

It's very amazing how Tequila's world crumble into dust with just one word from her creator.

Back then, it was the most scariest moment she had experienced

She aware how her form back then is not better than an orc but she was created like that

She didn't care about her looks because she has one more thing to be worried

 _Did she created only to disappointing her creator?_

That was the most feared thing to all NPC not only her; disappointing their creator-their MASTER or worse betray them

' _Master, please forgive this unsightly servant. I will gladly pay it with my live'_

But she can't say it, her mouth didn't dare to say it

Still with blank eyes, her creator says

"What I want from you is not strength, not Intelligence or wealth but what I want is you loyal to only me. Though I didn't know why I say this to you as I already decide your character but … _sigh_ its not like you'll answer it.

What the command is… ah right. Follow me!"

That gives her a light

A purpose of her live

This is really most beautiful things happen to her- her master has accept her

When she open her eyes for the second time her form is changed

Her body not like deformed golem like before

This body is far more beautiful

She is almost look like her master with exception of her horn, wings and hair

Its turn out the one who change her appearance is the other recently joined Demon Lords called Malique the High Judge of Neutrality.

At that time her master also changed her name into Blue

"As always... You lack of naming sense Yomi-chan"

"Shut up girly… no one wants your opinion"

"At least I'm not the one who create an ugly NPC just because drunk"

"Wha!? You know?"

"Honestly … for someone with bad naming sense. The message behind the name Tequila is quite clear.

Crox is a delinquent but at least he never drunk- this makes me wonder who the bigger delinquent here"

With this body, she can do her job to guard library- her master domain better

But life is not like what she expected

As time passed, her time with her master very limited. Even if she meet her she usually ordered to take life of another NPC like her which she of course obey without any question

Even if her master stay with her, she usually act like she didn't exist- just like other Demon Lords who treated their NPC as if nonliving things. But no one- not any of NPC protested. For the NPC's their master is their world-they'll obey any order given by them without any question, they didn't care with anything else

Because of this, she favor her time with her master- more over when her master talk to her

She also remember one of the times her master talk to her

"Meeh… is that confession I hear from you Crox? How about it Blue? I created you just like my own daughter. Heh… I feels like an old lady. And again why I talk to you? It's not like you will answer it"

\- For her, the message is clear

 _It's not your place to participate a conversation between Demon Lords, even if you are their creation_

Tequila now named Blue obey it without any question

Then the worst thing happen

Their city attacked by hundreds people

Just from their appearance it's quite clear that they're a par with Demon Lords

They use a world class item to continuously revive all Demon Lords and only to be killed by them again-and again

Then the Demon Lords lost heavily, they lost their city-their Guild headquarters and most of their wealth

The most important thing is they lost their level

It was her failure – she had failed to protect her master

She is angry to the assailant

She is sad of her failure

She afraid to disappointing her master

Then her master takes her to kill monsters

She is really happy that she finally spends a lot of time with her master

She feels like a worst NPC that exist- to feel happy about her master's grieve

As time went by, it's clear that a traitor exist between the Demon Lords

When his identity discovered, he attack one of the Demon Lords and planning to escape

Unfortunately the one he attacked is her master. As Yomi-sama bodyguards, it was her duty to protect her from the attack using her body. That one attack is very lethal, if not because her item that prevent her to be killed with lethal attack and leaving her with 1 HP— she will not going to survive.

Her master really angry about that. After she use **[Equivalent Trade]** to heal her she shove her aside to attack the traitor.

She keep healing the traitor and let the other Demon Lords to attack him- the NPCs didn't dare to move from their spot as this is not their right to participate

Her master very angry not just to the traitor but also her

She felt that her master angry to her because she tried to protect her.

Her master is stronger than her. Why did a weaker being tried to protect the stronger being?

Her master never order her to defend her right…

 _What good of subordinate who can't follow order._

Her mind is filled with those thought

What she didn't know is that Yomi forcefully use command to guard her. And she really angry because the traitor dare to attack her (Yomi) with such lethal force. At that time Blue is the stronger than Yomi because it just two weeks since she back to level one.

However for Tequila now named blue the message also clear

 _A subordinate who can't follow order is a shame_

Hence, she will not do anything without her order. Not even move—

But now…

Now is different…

It just a moment ago, it was the happiest moment in her master's life

She's finally will get a real family- after she lost them long time ago

In past, Blue hear about it once from The Supreme Demon King Revy as she talk to her master.

"Yomi-chann... now that you graduated from high school, what is your plan?"

"Sigh... honestly I don't know... I think I'll look for job- is not like I can enter university"

"ehh... why you can't enter uni?"

"Are you stupid? They are not my real family... I can't keep troubling them. They even barely have enough fed two high school student- a college student is a NO. It's better to live independent and stop burdening them"

"Mother that died ages ago, father in prison for 10 years. Your luck with family is worst aren't you?"

"Even though it's true, you don't have to said it"

"Umm... sorry"

"meeh... its fine. Though I still think my shitty father really need death sentence"

"As always no mercy"

"Can't help it… a nice and peaceful family is what I want since long time ago"

"Well... whatever. I'm bored with Silphy so I erase her and create the new one 'Pallademon'~. Fight him with Blue... Yomi-chann~"

"How evil... I wonder how NPC thinks if they hear this horrible act"

"I AM a d **EVIL** king~"

That's the first time Blue meet and fight Pallademon although she lose

Her master is evil and that's unavoidable truth but still...

This is...

This is the first time she sees her master crying...

Not the black tears from her real form but crystal clear tears flowing on her cheek

A disgusting thought appear on her mind

 _This is not her real master_

Her master is a lot of things: Tyrant, Conqueror, Evil, Noble, Cruel, Unforgiving, Uncare

But never this- _fragile thing_

Her master is not supposedly like this

At this time her world seemed like shaking greatly as if a disaster just attacked

She can't leave her master like this… she must comfort her

Deep in her heart, she aware this might be a treason

' _For moving without any orders'_

She willing to accept any punishment

Afterall, her master grieve is her grieve

With trembled hand she slowly reach master intending to comfort her

With shaking voice, she spoke to her master for the first time

"M-Master ..."

Her master somehow widening her eyes as if surprised

"Y-You talk?"

 **Interlude end**


End file.
